Different Lives
by bethie86
Summary: This one is a little different. I wanted to see a different side of Happy and who he is away from the club. Hope you guys like it. What if Happy had a family hidden from SAMCRO? What happens if they found out about that family?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to post yet another story. This makes five for me on here. Reviews are always awesome. Thanks**

He wasn't the same man when he walked thru the door of his home as he was every day out with SAMCRO. He knew that but he didn't care. He had everything he had ever wanted at home and he wasn't going to mix the two unless he had to. He was keeping his family safe. Looking at his wife who was his exact polar opposite, only made him smile. She was asleep on their couch with the baby on her chest. He reached down to pick their son up. She stirred and opened her eyes. He smiled down at her.

"Hey gorgeous," he smiled.

"Hi handsome," she grinned.

"How's our little guy today?"

"He's great. I'm not sure about going back to work though."

"He'll be in the same building with you won't he?"

"Yes but still it's leaving him in someone else's care."

"People you know."

She made a face at him. He shook his head. He looked down at his son again.

"Your mommy is silly, little man," he said.

"Whatever," she laughed.

He looked back at her again as she sat up on the couch. She was the picture of perfection to him and he was thankful to have her and their son. He knew how she felt about leaving him with anyone. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to concentrate on Monday when she went back to work.

He was known in SAMCRO as the Tacoma Killer. He had met her three years earlier when doing something for his mom. She had melted that hard exterior and made her way into his heart. She wasn't a typical Old Lady and he loved that about her. While he was out handling business and adding smiley face tattoos to his arm, she was teaching young children in a local daycare center. That was the innocent sweet part of her that he wasn't going to change. He loved that about her, it was what had made him fall in love with her in the first place.

"Let's get some food, I got a run to make tonight," he said.

She made another face. He rolled his eyes. She got up and went to him. He looked down at her and grinned again.

"What run do you have to make?" she asked.

"Baby, you know I won't tell you that, I don't want you or Donavan in that life as long as I can help it," he said.

"I know but I don't like that you have to go anywhere overnight now that we have him."

"I know baby, but I have to do what I have to do."

She nodded and sighed. He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. She looked down at their son. The 6 week old baby boy was asleep in his arms. He sighed. She went down the hall to get dressed to go eat. Pajama pants and a tank top was just not going to cut it. She put on a pair of yoga capris and a cute shirt. She slipped into her flip flops and headed back down the hall. He looked up and smiled.

"Ready, my queen?" he asked.

She nodded. He put the baby into the infant seat and buckled him into it. She had the diaper bag ready to go. They walked out of the house. He was carrying the baby. He put the seat on the base in his truck and helped his wife get in the passenger seat. Then he walked around the driver's seat and got in.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see so many people like the beginning of this story. Reviews are awesome!**

*six weeks later*

Life was routine for them. She got up and took the baby to the daycare and worked all day while he did what needed to be done for the club and worked in the shop as a mechanic.

"Hap, I need you with us today, we need the extra body," the blonde president of the club called.

"For what?" he asked.

"Tara wants to check out this daycare for the boys. Gemma is going with us as well."

He sighed but got ready to head out. Gemma and Tara rode in the car while he and Jax went on their motorcycles. He recognized the center immediately but said nothing. They walked inside and met with the director. Michelle Smith glanced at him but said nothing about knowing him. He was thankful for that. She started them on their tour heading to one side of the building. He knew this side of the building well. The first door she opened revealed his wife knelt down by a child who was sobbing.

"This is our two year old room. We have Miss Dani and Miss Kelly in here," she said.

Dani looked up to see who had just walked in. A stunned look crossed her face when she saw him standing there. He gave her a slight head shake. She turned her attention back to the kid she was dealing with. He blocked out most of what was coming out of the director's mouth. He couldn't take his eyes off of his wife. She stood up from where she was and walked toward the other teacher in the room.

The door behind Gemma popped open and a frantic girl came into the room.

"I need Dani, now," she said, in a way that would cause a panic.

"What's going on?" Dani and Michelle asked at the same time.

"Donavan's not breathing."

Dani glanced his way and shot by Gemma out of the room. He stood there for a moment while the thoughts of what could happen ran thru his head.

"I gotta go," he told Jax.

"Why?" Jax looked at him funny.

"That's my kid."

He turned and followed Dani to the infant room. She was already in the door. The teacher in the room was already doing CPR. Dani rushed over to her.

"The paramedics are on their way," someone said.

Dani was already in tears. He moved closer to her and put one hand on her back. She turned into him and sobbed into his chest. He held her tight while he watched this woman work on his son. The medics arrived and took over.

"Mom, do you want to go with us?" one asked her.

Dani nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll meet you there," he said.

She kissed him quickly and followed them out to the EMS. Jax, Gemma, and Tara were standing there staring at him, dumbfounded. He knew this wasn't how he had wanted everyone to know he had a family but there was no stopping it now.

"I'm headed to the hospital," he said, not offering much of an explanation.

"We will get the guys to meet you there to lend support." Jax said.

"Whatever man, I'll see you later then."

Happy walked out of the daycare and got on his bike. He knew his son would be ok with his mother with him. He headed for the hospital. Chibs, Juice, Tig, and Phil met him there. He sighed heavily. He walked up to the desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Donavan Lowman," he said.

"Just a moment,"

He looked at the guys.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chibs asked.

"Does it matter?" Happy asked him.

"Yeah, this is family."

"My family."

"What if something would have come up and they needed protection?"

"Dude, don't lecture me right now. My son is in the hospital and may die. I really don't need your shit right now,"

Chibs sighed. He left it alone though.

"D," Dani's voice reached his ears.

He turned and saw her standing in the hallway. It was obvious that she had been crying but she was done now. He went to her side.

"They brought him back in the ambulance, the doctors are running tests to find out what happened," she said.

He nodded. She smiled and put her arms around him. He sighed heavily but leaned down and kissed her. She looked at the people standing with him.

"Babe, these are the guys from SAMCRO," he said.

She smiled, thankful that even though they had just found about her and the baby that they were there to support him.

"That's Chibs, Juice, Tig, and Phil," he told her.

"Thanks for being here to support Donavan," she smiled.

"No place we would rather be for family, love," Chibs told her.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor came down the hall and into the waiting room.

"Lowman," he said.

Happy and Dani turned to look at him. He looked tired but relieved. He looked better than he had when Dani had come into the hospital with the baby.

"Donavan has apnea right now. We are running tests to see what could be causing it to be so severe. They may recommend his tonsils and adenoids coming out," he said.

"What are we going to have to do?" Dani asked.

"It may be as simple as his tonsils and adenoids, the tests will give us a better idea of what to do for him."

"How long will that take?"

"About twenty minutes. Would you like to see him before they take him back for the tests?"

"Yes."

The six of them walked back to the baby's room with the doctor. Their infant looked even smaller in the crib than he did at home. Dani sighed heavily. She looked at the doctor.

"Can we hold him?" she asked, not sure if that would hurt anything.

"Of course," the doctor replied, putting the side of the crib down so Dani could get to him.

She picked up her now wired baby. He had an IV in his foot, a heart monitor on, and oxygen in his nose. She looked up at her son's father, with tears in her eyes. He put his arm around her and stared down at their son. The other four guys just backed against a wall to let the family have their moment but close enough to provide their support. They were led to a private waiting room when they took Donavan for his tests.

Tara, Gemma, and Jax showed up while they were running the tests. Dani was worried about her son.

"How's he doing?" Jax asked.

"They're running tests for damage due to lack of oxygen and to see what is causing the apnea that made him stop breathing in the first place," Happy told him.

"I'll go see if I can find Margaret to see what's going on," Tara said.

"What?" Dani looked up.

"I'm a doctor at this hospital, I can go find out what they are running and be with him every step of the way if you would like?" Tara questioned.

Dani nodded. Tara walked off to find the person she had mentioned and find out where Donavan was at that exact moment. Gemma took a seat next to Dani.

"Gemma," she said, putting her hand out.

"Daniella, but everyone calls me Dani," Dani shook her hand.

"Pretty name."

"Thank you."

"How old is your little guy?"

"Three months."

"I remember when my grandson was in the hospital. He was born ten weeks early."

"D told me."

"D?"

"My husband, Donavan Sr."

"Happy?"

"I guess that's what you call him."

"I didn't know his first name, honestly."

"Most people don't. His mother started calling him Happy because he was a chunky always smiling baby."

"It stuck huh?"

"I guess so even though he's not always a happy guy now."

Gemma chuckled. She looked at Dani.

"No offense but you aren't the typical bikers wife," she said.

Dani shrugged. Happy walked over and sat next to his wife.

"That's the way I like it Gemma," he said.

"She's cute, Hap, I approve," Gemma grinned.

"She's been cute for three years now, not sure I need approval anymore."

"No you sure don't. But just the same, you did well."

"Thanks, I think."

Gemma smiled at him. He kissed his wife's cheek. She smiled. Gemma's line of questions didn't bother her. She had her man and it didn't matter to her what he did for the club. As long as he was there to love her and help raise their son and any other kids that came along, she was content. He got up and went to talk to Jax.

"Sorry about leaving that way," he said.

"No, I understand. I would have done the same thing if it were my kid," Jax said, "Don't apologize for being a father. I wouldn't expect any less from a parent."

Happy nodded. He looked at his wife.

"I didn't know you were married though," Jax said.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I figured if she couldn't be tied back to the club, they would remain safe when shit went south for us," Happy replied.

"Perfectly understandable, I am glad we know now though. I know you don't tell her anything about the club but I want to know that if we need to she can be kept secret and safe from all that we do. I do want to know that if it comes down to it and we need a safe haven for my boys we can send them your way to keep them out of harm's way."

"Of course you can, Dani and I have already talked about that. She knows that we live off the map for a reason. I feel bad that they live under so much security but I feel safe leaving them home alone at the same time."

Jax nodded. He glanced over at Gemma and Dani. She looked able to hold her own with his mother. She was talking to Gemma about the baby and her life with Happy. He knew that it wasn't completely good right then.

"So how did you meet Happy?" Gemma asked.

"His mother sent him on an errand. I was working in the store at the time," Dani replied.

"Just kind of hit it off huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much, we saw each other when we could but it wasn't very often. He showed up one day after I got off work. He insisted that he couldn't go on without me and that he wanted me to marry him. We were married after a little over a year of knowing each other. He moved me here with him and I got the job at the daycare. When we found out about little D, I couldn't wait to have our first baby. It was perfect. He was born three months ago and I couldn't be happier. I know what my husband is in this club and I don't care. That's not who he is at home and I love the man he is no matter what he has done or will do."

Dani looked over at her husband and smiled. He grinned. Tara walked in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews. They are very much appreciated. **

"It the tonsils and adenoids," she said.

"The oxygen?" Happy asked.

"He'll be fine. Full recovery."

Dani threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled.

"They want to keep him overnight just to monitor him and then someone will talk to you about scheduling his surgery for the tonsils and adenoids," she said.

"Thank you Tara," Dani said.

"You're welcome."

Dani hugged him close. He kissed her again. They were led back to his room. It was a private room so they could all be in there. Tara was looking for the doctor to schedule the surgery. She was hoping that this would take care of it all for them. She remembered the look on Jax's face during Abel's time in the hospital. She didn't like that look in any parents face.

"This is Dr. Scott Mitchell, he will be the one scheduling Donavan's surgery," Tara said, bringing the man back into the room.

"I want to it as soon as possible so we don't have to go thru this again," Happy said.

"I will grab my calendar and we will get it on there." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Thanks."

He left the room and came back a few minutes later.

"I can actually take him later today if you would like?" he said.

"Sure, anything to get him to where he needs to be," Happy replied.

Dani was holding Donavan in her arms. He was asleep and looked peaceful.

"How long after surgery do you recommend him being out of daycare?" Dani asked.

"At least a week but let's see how this goes and if there is anything else that he may have to do before he will be in the safe zone," Dr. Mitchell said.

Dani nodded.

"I'll get this all lined up and I'll be back for him in about an hour," he said.

They both nodded. They were surprised how quickly this was being done. He knew it was strings that were being pulled because of who they were and who Tara was. Happy didn't care, he was just glad that his son was being taken care of.

*an hour later*

The doctors came and got Donavan for surgery. It was going to be another hour at least before they were out. They walked down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Dani looked at Happy.

"I might throw up," she said.

"Babe?" he looked at her funny.

She shook her head. The mix of antiseptic soap and food did not sit well with the worry and stress already upon her. She turned to leave and threw up in a nearby trash can. Tara looked at her. She shook her head. She already knew something was up. She didn't want to know if she was expecting baby number two already or not. She wanted her son to be ok first then she would worry about that. Tara pulled her to the side.

"Are you pregnant again?" she asked.

"I don't know honestly," Dani replied.

"Do you want to find out?"

"No, I want to focus on Donavan right now. I'll deal with that later. Not like I can do anything about it one way or the other right now."

"Dani, you know that's not good for you right?"

"I'm not worried right now."

She was adamant that she was going to focus her attention on her son and what he needed. She didn't have time to worry if there was going to be another baby. They would deal with it no matter what. She knew that he would be happy but she wasn't sure she could handle them so close together in age.

"Babe, what's going on?" Happy asked.

"I'm fine, it's the hospital," Dani smiled.

"I think she's pregnant," Tara said.

"Are you?" Happy asked again.

"I don't know," Dani admitted.

"So take a test. We are at a hospital for crying out loud."

"My baby is having surgery, I'm not worrying about if I'm pregnant or not. I'll deal with that once I know that Donavan is home and doing fine."

She stormed away from him. That wasn't his Dani and that worried him. He looked at Tara wondering why she could be so helpful one minute and such a pain in the ass the next. She stared at him for a minute.

"She needs to take a test," she said.

"Leave her alone," he growled.

"Hap, we need to know in case it's not just his tonsils and adenoids but something bigger. It could be passed on to another baby that you two have. We need to monitor that."

"She didn't have any trouble while she was pregnant with Donavan. He hasn't had any trouble up until now. I don't know what happened but I'm not going to upset my wife who knows her own body better than anyone. So leave it alone and I will deal with her my way."

He got up and left the table. Everyone around them just stared. She looked at Jax.

"Thanks for backing me up," she said, sarcastically.

"You can't force them to do what you want them to do," he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. Gemma shook her head. Tara was known for putting her two sense where it didn't belong. She had hidden a pregnancy from Jax for almost three months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reviews. **

Upstairs, Happy caught up with Dani. He grabbed her arm and spun her around into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She started to cry into his chest. He held her close.

"I don't know if I can deal with two kids so close in age," she sobbed.

"Baby, we will deal with that as a family. I promise," he said.

"I just want our son to be ok,"

"He will be, I know he will."

She nodded. He kissed her. She sighed heavily. He held her tight as the rest of them came down the hall. She looked up at him and gently stroked his cheek.

"Tara, let's do that test," she said.

"Baby, you don't have to do it now," he said.

"It's ok, we might as well know rather than question it for a few more days"

He sighed. Tara took her to get the test done. She sighed heavily. He shot Jax a dirty look who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't control her, bro," he said.

"Maybe you should try a little harder," Happy said.

Jax shrugged again. The two girls came back into the waiting room. Tara had the results in her hand. She looked at Dani.

"We are having another baby," Dani said.

"Damn bro, you are potent," Tig laughed.

Happy stared at his wife. He was in shock about this one. She looked at him, not sure how to gauge his reaction. He put his arms around her and kissed her. She was worried about her son. They brought him out of the recovery room after another hour. He was fussy. She took him and held him.

*two months later*

Having a five month old was no joke, Happy thought he would be losing it soon. Donavan was a happy baby but nights were the worst. Ever since the incident at the center, Dani hadn't been sleeping well, she got up all hours of the night to check on him. It woke Happy every time she got up to go down the hall. He sighed as she got out of bed again. This was the third time that night.

"Baby, you have got to relax. He's fine. You are going to stress yourself out and land in the hospital with this one," he said.

She rolled her eyes as she lay back down next to him. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Babe, seriously," he said.

She sighed.

"I know you worry but he's fine," Happy said.

"I know, but that was scary as hell and I don't want to go thru it again," she said.

"He's on a monitor. You will hear it go off if something happens. Please lay down and get some sleep."

She snuggled into her husband and closed her eyes. He held her until he was sure she was asleep and then he got up to check on Donavan himself. He wasn't going to let her know that he was just as worried about their son. He knew there were monitors on him and Tara had told them that they would alert them if he stopped breathing again. He went back to bed and wondered if they were going to have to go thru this all over again with this new baby. He watched Dani sleep for a bit, glad that she was finally getting some rest. Donavan started to fuss over the baby monitor. He jumped up to get him before he could wake Dani up. He was just hungry. Happy unhooked the monitor and gave his son a bottle.

"Time to go back to sleep little man," Happy said, putting the monitor back on his son.

He rocked the baby to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

*two years later*

Looking at his wild and crazy son now, no one would ever know that the boy almost died as an infant. Donavan had been healthy ever since the incident when he was three months old. They had been blessed with another son, Dominic Isaac Lowman. He was now 18 months old. Donavan was just over 2 and a half. The two boys definitely kept Dani on her toes. She loved them both. He walked in his front door and was bombarded by little hands. They pulled on his clothes and covered him in snot and drool.

He loved every minute of it. He was thankful to come home to them and show them just how much he loved them. He didn't mind all the snot and drool from his boys. He knew that they were just excited to see him. It gave him a chance to stop thinking about what he was doing with the club. He left it all behind him when he walked thru that door.

"Daddy, come see my castle," Donavan said, pulling on his hand.

He followed his son out to the backyard. Dominic was doing his best to follow. Dani stopped him at the door to change his diaper. He screamed and threw a fit. She carried him off down the hall. Club life didn't come home with Happy. He refused to let it. His family was happy and he wasn't going to let the club affect their happiness. Dani knew what he did and was just glad when he came home in one piece at night. She watched as he knelt down with their oldest to dig in the sand. Her youngest was pounding on the sliding glass door to the backyard. She sighed but opened it. She walked out on the deck with Dominic.

"Babe, can you handle both of them so I can cook?" she asked.

"Sure honey," he looked up.

He definitely wasn't the man he had to be when he was with the club. He was a family man at home and he wouldn't change it for the world. He loved his kids. Dominic stood at the edge of the deck and screamed until he got up and went to get him. His youngest son was very demanding and had been from early on. They had taken precautions to wait to have more kids. She wanted at least one more shot at a girl. Happy wasn't sure he could handle having a girl. The boys were so easy for him. He didn't have to worry about one of them coming home pregnant. Dani assured him he was still going to have to worry about them getting someone pregnant.

He watched her walk back inside before walking over to the sandbox with Dominic in his arms.

"What should we get mommy for her birthday?" he asked his son.

Donavan looked up at him and shrugged. He smiled. His phone went off in his pocket. He shifted Dominic to answer it.

"What up?" he asked.

"Church, now," Chibs said.

"Damn man, really?"

"Yeah really."

Happy looked at his boys. He stood up, and carried his son into the house. Dani looked up at him from what she was cooking.

"Gotta go babe." He said.

"Any idea when you'll be home?" she asked.

He shook his head, moving to grab his cut from the back of the chair. He didn't usually wear it at home playing with the boys. He kissed her and took off out the door, leaving her to deal with their screaming son.

When he pulled in to TM's parking lot, he backed his bike in. He went inside to find out what the hell was going on. Everyone was there.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Irish trouble," Tig said.

"What do they want now?"

"Triple their business."

"Damn, we don't have the manpower for all that."

"I know this. We are trying to come up with a way out."

Happy looked at Jax who was already on the phone. He wished he would have just stayed home with his family. He was annoyed with all of this. Jax was trying his hardest to get them out of guns and get them in something legit. He was glad that they were trying to go legit because it meant more time at home with his boys and his wife. He just knew it was going to be a struggle to get there. He was worried about the whole thing.

"Get in here," Jax called.

They all sat around the table. Jax sighed. He gave them the run-down of what was going on. He was sure that it wasn't going to be good. They were telling him that he could get out of guns by setting up with another charter. He was worried that another charter wouldn't want anything to do with it. He had told his mother to go talk to Clay who was in prison then. He was going to get thru this no matter what he was going thru. He was sure that they were going to pay for trying to cut ties with the Irish. He was just glad that his wife wasn't going to be anywhere near it. He was glad that his kids were safe. He was worried about his president and his boys. He knew that Jax was worried about his kids as well.

"All right, let's get this shit done," Jax sighed.

"What's our move?" Happy asked.

"We go on lockdown."

"All right."

"Are you bringing your family here?"

"No,"

Jax stared at him. Happy wasn't dragging his boys to the clubhouse and scaring them all. He wasn't going to deal with all that.

"All right," Jax said.

Happy wasn't too thrilled with this whole thing. They were going to have to handle it anyway they could. He stared at his president wondering how things got this far. Jax looked at him.

"You ok?" he asked.

Happy nodded. They were sent out to their homes. Everyone was getting their families prepared for the lockdown. He went home to help his wife get the kids ready for bed. She looked up when he walked in the door. She had his dinner ready. He smiled.

"Thank you baby," he said.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"You are so good to me. I swear I am one lucky lucky man."

She smiled again. He sat down to eat.

"Where are the boys?" he asked.

"Bed already, they were acting a fool," she said.

He nodded. She sat across from him. He ate his dinner.

"Honey, we are going on lockdown again. Do you want to bring the boys to the clubhouse or do you want to stay here?" he asked.

"I'm keeping my boys home," she said, "No question about it."

"Ok, well you know I have to ride out with the club right?"

"Yes, dear, I know this. I'm ok with this."

"Ok babe, I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"We will be ok, I swear."

"Ok babe."

She smiled and kissed him. He sighed. She looked at the hallway.

"Bed, now," she said.

Donavan ran down the hall to his room. She shook her head. Happy sighed heavily. He got up and went down the hall. Donavan had just thrown himself under his covers. He went in and tucked his son in.

"Go to bed, son," he said.

"Night daddy," Donavan grinned.

"Behave for your mother."

"Ok."

"I love you son,"

"Love you."

Happy kissed the top of his son's head and walked out of the room. He checked on his other son who was sound asleep in the crib. He went back to the kitchen. Dani was washing up the dishes and wiping down the counter tops. He put his arms around her and pulled her away from the counter. She smiled.

"What are you doing sir?" she laughed.

"Taking my wife to bed," he smiled.

He picked her up and carried her down to their room. He laid her back on the bed and kissed her deeply. She moaned against him. He ran his hands down her body.


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for your reviews. you guys are awesome. i have a total of five stories going on this site right now, with quite a few more waiting in the wings. Hope you guys check them all out and you like them all. They are all different. I have RETURN TO CHARMING, RE-FINDING LOVE, LIFE WITH SAMCRO, DIFFERENT LIVES, AND SAMCRO'S LITTLE PRINCESS. **

*one week later*

Happy had been gone for a week. The boys were feeling that daddy was gone. It was beginning to get to all of them. She talked to him on the phone every day but she was worried about him. He was doing everything that he had to do for the club. The day that the clubhouse blew up, she saw it on the news. She couldn't believe it and went straight for the phone. He walked in the door as she was dialing the number. She broke down sobbing in his arms. He pulled her up against his chest. He held her tightly.

"I'm ok," he said.

"That was insane," she said.

"I know it was baby, but we are good to go. I promise you this. I would never let anything happen to me and leave you and the boys alone."

"I know baby. I was so scared."

"I'm ok. We are ok. We are whole."

"Thank god."

She hugged him tightly. He smiled and kissed her.

"Where are the boys?" he asked.

"Playing. I won't let them watch TV," she said.

"Good."

He pulled her to their couch. She sat huddled against him, neither of them talking. Little feet made their way down the hall toward them. She looked over at the hallway and grinned. Donavan was standing at the end of the hall, watching them. Dominic was right behind him.

"Boys, daddy's home," she said.

Donavan came the rest of the way into the room and threw himself into his dad's lap. Dominic wasn't far behind him. She smiled. She loved having her family back together. Donavan was staring up at his dad. Happy was his hero. He walked on water when it came to his boys. She knew the things that he did and she didn't care. He was a great man in their eyes and he had done everything he could to keep them out of the club life. She sat up.

"What do we want for dinner?" she asked.

"Whatever you want to make, mama," Happy smiled.

"Well that can be just about anything,"

"Oh yeah?"

"No."

He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and stood up. She moved toward the kitchen. She knew that this wasn't going to be the best way to deal with all this shit. She found something to make them for dinner and he helped her give the boys a bath. She read them a story and he helped tuck them in to bed. She followed him down the hall and they relaxed in front of the television. His burner cell went off in his pocket. He rolled his eyes as he answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Hap, man, I need somewhere for my family to go to get out of this mess," Jax's voice met his ears.

"All right man, send them here. We have the room,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I told you I would help you keep those boys safe."

"All right, I'm on my way to drop them off. Is Dani going to be ok with this?"

He glanced at his wife who was already up and going down the hall to set up the guest room.

"Yeah, she's fine with it," he said.

"Thank you," Jax told him.

"No problem, prez,"

Happy hung up and went to help his wife. She looked up from setting up the pack n play in the room. It had enough room for Jax's family. He moved to help her with what she was doing.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will be as long as this doesn't come back to bite us," she said.

"If we have to, I'll move you and our boys again. I have other places you can go,"

"D, this is our home, our boys have only ever known this house."

"Baby we will be all right. I promise."

She nodded. He kissed her gently. He heard the engines of the cycles and went to greet them so they didn't wake the boys up. Jax, Tara, Gemma, Chibs, Tig, Juice, and Rat came in. She sighed heavily but went down to help them all get settled.

"Please don't be loud," she said, as Juice and Tig started goofing off.

"Sorry," they both stopped what they were doing.

"I do have kids sleeping," Happy said.

They ended up crashing in random places in the living room. Gemma was in one guest room while Jax, Tara, and their boys were in the other. The other four guys were on couches or on the floor in her living room. She checked on her boys before she went to bed. Happy pulled her close against his chest and breathed deep as he started to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off.

"Mommy," came the little voice from the doorway.

She opened her eyes.

"Come here, Donavan," she said.

He climbed up into their bed with them. She pulled him close. He snuggled with her.

"Who are those people?" he asked.

"Daddy's friends," she said, "Go back to sleep."

He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. She closed her eyes and went to sleep holding her son. She didn't get up until her son started fussing over the monitor. She went to get him. He was standing in his crib. She picked him up, feeling that he had a very wet diaper. She changed him. She was just pulling his pajama pants up when she caught someone in the doorway staring at her. She turned around and came face to face with Jax's son. She smiled.

"Hungry, little man?" she asked.

He nodded. She went to the kitchen with him behind her. She got to work making pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. Little by little the guys all got up. Happy was the first after Abel. Donavan was right behind his dad. Jax was up after that with Thomas. She had Dominic in the high chair eating a piece of toast and had Abel eating a piece as well. She looked at her husband as he came into the kitchen. He smiled and put his arms around her. She grinned. Gemma came down the hall.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Only if you want to kick the guys still sleeping and make them get up," Dani said.

"Can do,"

She went into the living room. Tara came into the kitchen. Dani looked at her. She didn't say a word which kind of irritated Dani a bit. Dani had to remember that she had just been thru something horrific but she still found her slightly rude. Happy looked at his son in the high chair. Dominic's pudgy little hand held out a bite of toast. Happy shook his head.

"You eat it," he said.

Dominic grinned and shoved the bite into his mouth. Donavan was watching his mother. She looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Donavan shook his head and yawned. Happy picked up his son and sat down putting Donavan in his lap. Gemma came into the kitchen again with some very tired looking guys. Happy looked down at his son.

"Someone needs some more sleep," he said.

"I think we all do," Tig said.

"Well once the kids are up, we are all up in this house," Dani said.

Tig made a face. Dani looked at him. He grinned.

"It's fine with us. Do we have any coffee?" he asked, sweetly.

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the pot on the counter. He moved toward it to get himself a cup of coffee. She had finished making breakfast. They all sat down to eat. She made the four kids plates first and then the adults ate. She wasn't going to change her kids routine just because there were other's there. She looked at Dominic who was tearing into his eggs like he had never eaten before.

"He eats like you," she told her husband.

"No that's your brother," Happy laughed.

"Whatever, look at you right now,"

He rolled his eyes. Dominic looked up from his plate only long enough to get a drink of milk then went back to eating. Donavan was more like her in that he took his time. Happy looked at his boys and couldn't help but smile. He loved his kids and his wife.

"If we are all gonna be on the kids schedule, when is naptime?" Juice asked.

"You don't get naptime. We have work to do," Jax said.

Juice made a face at him. Dani shook her head. She sighed. Happy got up to put his plate in the sink and rinsed it off. Dominic started fussing about something. Happy turned around and looked at him.

"Boy, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

Dominic held up his plate.

"What do you want baby?" Dani asked.

Dominic looked at her.

"You have to tell us what you want," she said.

Dominic signed for more. Happy got his son more food. Dominic ate way more than Donavan ever did. Happy went to get something to drink.

"Daddy," Donavan said.

"What?" Happy asked.

"Are you leaving again?"

Happy stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at his son. Jax had stopped eating in mid-bite.

"No buddy, your daddy isn't leaving again," Jax said, speaking up.

Donavan looked at him. The little boy was wide-eyed. It upset Jax to see it. Donavan nodded and went back to eating his food. Happy sighed heavily. He knew this was affecting his boys but he hated to actually see it firsthand. He usually got the happy kids that were glad to have their daddy home. He looked at his wife who had tears in her eyes. She had been worrying about the boys but she hadn't brought it up to him yet. He sighed. The kids were his world. He knew that his wife was doing everything she could to keep it together and he knew he was on a pedestal with the boys. He knew that was a lot of his wife's doing.

"Dani," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"You ok?"

She shrugged. She looked down the hall as Tara came into view. She wasn't sure how to react to Tara and her attitude. She was being nice because Tara was a guest and had been thru something crazy but she didn't know how long she would really be able to put up with it. She sighed. Happy pulled his wife down the hall to their room. She put her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something about her isn't right," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"She seems sneaky."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just keep an eye on her. I don't trust her."

Happy was looking at her funny. She looked dead serious and he knew she had a way about her when it came to people. She was able to know when things were not what they seemed. She wasn't going to put her family in a position to get in trouble. Dominic shrieked in the kitchen. Dani dropped her arms from around his neck and went to get him. He was done eating. She grabbed a wash rag and cleaned him up. He licked the wash rag causing her to shake her head. She loved her boys. She wanted more kids but she hadn't brought that up to her husband. He was always busy with the club. She had no idea when they would have the time for another baby unless it happened completely by accident.

"Hap, we gotta go," Jax called.

He walked into the kitchen to say bye to his family. Donavan looked at his dad.


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks to all who reviewed this story**

"You said you weren't leaving again," Donavan accused.

"I'm going to work bud, I'll be home tonight. I have to work or we don't eat," he told his son.

Donavan looked at his mother who nodded. She knew her son was upset but he would be all right when his dad came home that night. She finished cleaning up Dominic before turning him loose in the house. She went about cleaning up from breakfast and going thru the fridge to decide on dinner that night. Gemma came into the kitchen.

"Need any help hun?" Gemma asked.

Dani shook her head. Gemma sat down at the kitchen table and watched her for a moment. The difference in Dani and Tara to her was that Dani was real. She wasn't hiding behind being an old lady. It didn't matter to her that Happy was in the club. She was just doing what any woman would do for her husband. She was making sure he was taken care of.

"Dani," Gemma said.

"Yeah," Dani glanced back at her.

"Tell me about yourself."

"What's there to tell? I'm just a typical housewife."

"To a biker."

"I don't see him as a biker. He's just my husband. I knew he was in the MC when we got together. I just didn't care. He was sweet when we were together and he was always talking about wanting to take care of me. I didn't come from the best home but it was a home. I have always done things for myself and I've always had a job. Not working and having our boys is weird to me. I didn't want to go back to work after Donavan but I thought I would go crazy here so I made D promise to make me go back to work after my maternity leave."

"What changed with Dominic?"

"The money. I was paying more in daycare costs than I would be to stay at home with them and just have his income. It was better for the boys after Donavan's scare. I wasn't comfortable with leaving him. D was worried about me for a while. I didn't sleep well for most of my pregnancy with Dominic. I was terrified to leave Dominic alone in his room. I didn't care about the monitors. I was convinced they wouldn't work and we would lose him. Obviously that didn't happen seeing as how he's such a crazy toddler now but it was scary then."

"Honey, I lost my son, Thomas when he was six years old. He died from a congenital heart defect that I have. I know what it is like to lose a child and I know how hard it is to deal with even the possibility of losing one."

"I didn't know that."

"I'm glad your son made it and the treatment was something simple."

"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened with D and I if we would have lost Donavan."

"Honey, I have the feeling from seeing him with you and the way he is that you would have been ok. You would have been able to be there for each other. That was something my first husband and I had never been able to do. We never recovered from Thomas' death. Even though we still had Jax. I know Jax feels like I smothered him after his brother died but I was scared I was going to lose him too."

"I am so glad that our little guy made it and I want them both to lead happy normal lives."

"Honey, I know you have taken a lot of things on this week with all of us being here but I want you to know that if you need any help with anything, just let me know. I will lend you a hand in any way I can. We are grateful to you and Hap for opening your doors to us while we figure all this out."

"I have always told my husband that I know what he does and I know who he is. I just don't want my children to know what their daddy does. They have him held in very high regard and I want it to stay that way. Their dad is their hero."

Gemma nodded. Dani was glad to see that even though Gemma was a hard-ass, at least she was real about what she was. She didn't try to act like things weren't her fault or that she was the victim.

"So what's the deal with your son's wife?" Dani asked.

"I think she was told to keep her mouth shut while she was here," Gemma said.

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

Dani shrugged. She didn't want to know what was going on. Donavan ran into the kitchen with Abel hot on his heels.

"Can we have a snack?" Donavan asked.

"Yes baby, you guys want fruit snacks?" she asked getting up.

"Yeah."

Dani got them each a thing of fruit snacks and sent them on their way. Dani went back to planning the evening meal for everyone.

"How do tacos sound?" she asked Gemma.

"Fine with me," Gemma replied.

Dani started going thru to make sure she had enough of everything to make them. She sighed.

"Looks like I'm headed to the store," she said.

"What do you need? I'm sure we can get a prospect to run for you," Gemma asked.

"I like my trips to the store. I will be all right going."

"I can keep the boys here if you want."

"I'll leave Donavan. I can't get away from Dominic. The only person he will stay with is D."

"All right. I'll keep Donavan. He can play with Abel some more."

Dani went to get ready to go. She stopped in her son's doorway.

"Donavan, I'm going to the store. You are going to stay here with Gemma ok?" she said.

"Ok," Donavan grinned.

She got ready and grabbed Dominic. He giggled. She headed out to the store. She took her son out of the car and walked in the store. She had just unloaded all the groceries into the car and put Dominic in his seat when someone grabbed her. She screamed but there was no one there to help. She was thrown into a van leaving her son screaming in their vehicle. She knew all she could do was pray now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Glad you all like this story. Thanks for all the reviews. **

Across town, cleaning up the club mess, Happy stopped what he was doing. Something felt off and he wasn't sure what it was. He stared at the mess in front of him. Jax came running over to him. "What's up?" Hap asked.

"There was a kidnapping at the grocery store," Jax said.

"Ok?"

"It was Dani,"

Happy turned and went for his bike. He was pissed at himself. This was exactly why he didn't want his wife involved in club stuff. He went to the grocery store. The place was crawling with cops. He saw his wife's vehicle in the middle of all of it. He went over to Roosevelt.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"What are you doing here, get behind the tape," a woman officer yelled at him.

"Fuck you bitch, Roosevelt, what happened?"

"Hap, get behind the tape," Roosevelt told him.

"This is my wife's car. Where the hell is she?"

"So it was your son in the car?"

"Excuse me?"

"There was a kid screaming in the car when we got here. He yours?"

"Only one?"

"Yeah there was only one kid in the car."

"Where is he?"

Roosevelt nodded to the woman officer. She opened up the front seat of the cruiser where his son sat hugging a stuffed bear. Happy rushed over to his son. He scooped him up and hugged him tight.

"Where is my wife?" he asked.

"We are trying to figure out what happened right now," Roosevelt said.

"Jesus, she has a cell with a tracker in. Just tap into it."

"Gwen take Mr. Lowman to our IT guys and have them track his wife's phone please."

Happy followed her to the station with his son in front of him on the bike. He was very careful the whole way and his son had his own helmet. Dominic was clinging to him anyway. He knew his son was scared to death. He held the boy close while he walked into the precinct. He called his house to find out where his other son was. Gemma answered his phone.

"Hey Hap, what's going on?" she asked.

"Is Donavan at the house?" Happy asked her.

"Yes he is. Why what's going on?"

"Dani was just grabbed at the grocery store."

"Jesus, any ideas on who would have taken her?"

"No, I have Dominic I just wanted to be sure that Donavan wasn't with her too."

"No he's here with me, keep me updated."

"I will."

Happy hung up and gave the IT guy the tracking number for Dani's phone. She was in some warehouse in Lodi already. He turned and walked out of the precinct. Jax and the guys were waiting outside for him. He shifted his son. He gave them the place.

"You take him home, we got this brother," Jax said.

"I'm going to get my wife," Happy growled.

He wasn't thinking straight. He just wanted his wife. Juice was driving the van, which Happy had thrown Dominic's car seat in. He didn't have time to go home right then. He put the seat in the van and got his son settled in it. He hopped on his bike. Dominic was crying already. He sighed heavily. He grabbed the bear that the officer had given him and handed it to him. They headed up to Lodi to get Dani. Happy was pissed and this wasn't going to go down well.


	10. Chapter 10

In Lodi, Dani was sitting in a huge warehouse. A figure came around the corner. She was scared but she was more worried that something had happened to her son. The man came toward her before taking down his hood.

"Bet you thought you'd never have to see me again huh?" he asked.

"How the hell did you get out of jail?" she demanded.

"Over-crowding is a beautiful thing."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see my baby sister."

"You had to kidnap me for that?"

"I didn't know where you were."

"You aren't supposed to know where I am Derek."

"I had to see you."

"Derek, you raped me. You are my brother and you raped me."

"I don't know what came over me Dani, I was drunk."

"That's not an excuse. I was ten years old."

"I've changed."

"We'll see how much you've changed when my husband is thru with you."

"Your husband?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"What?"

"I know you were told I got married and I moved away. I didn't let your abuse hold me back. I have a family and an amazing man who will protect me at any costs. That includes gutting you like a fish which I'm sure he wants to do right now."

He stared at her. He was sure she was bluffing. She glared at him. She was pissed about all of this. She just wanted to go home to her family.

"And you wasted my money today. Things just aren't going right for you are they," she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he sneered.

"When my husband finds me, you will be dead. I promise you that,"

"I'm not scared of your husband. You won't be alive to see it anyway. I will be making sure of that."

He slapped her as hard as he could. Her head snapped to one side. It was just in time that her husband saw it from the doorway. He rushed the man who had just smacked his wife and tackled him to the ground. Happy saw red the instant he saw the man hit her and he was definitely going to make the man pay for it. He had no idea who this guy was and he didn't care. He pulled out his knife. He was going to make this slow and painful. He was not playing games. Dani got up from the chair. Juice led her out of the warehouse. She wasn't hurt, other than the slap to the face. She just wanted to go home. Dominic started to get excited when he saw her. Juice opened the side of the van and let her climb in. She sighed.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

Happy came out of the warehouse. He was wiping his hands off. She shook her head. He sat on the edge of the open van door. She moved toward him. He looked back at her.

"He said he was your brother," he said.

"He was my brother," she confirmed.

"The one who?"

"Yeah that brother."

Happy didn't feel bad about what he had just done. The brother he had just murdered had raped his wife repeatedly when she was ten years old. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone. Happy had actually met her when she was living at her aunt's house. The house she had been living in hadn't been safe because no one believed her about her brother. She had told someone at school and they had started the ball rolling on sending her brother to jail. She had recovered from it all and she was never once scared of Happy. She was able to maintain a normal relationship.

"It's done, you won't have to worry about him anymore," he said, not looking up.

"Baby, I didn't know he was out," she said.

"It's not your fault, I should have had this dealt with years ago."

"No,"

"Dani, let's just go home,"

She nodded. There was something different in his demeanor. He was blaming himself. He had thought this was because of the MC but it was because he hadn't dealt with something he should have dealt with a long time prior to this. She rode back on his bike. He loved feeling her arms around him as he rode on his bike. She rested her head against his back. He sighed.

They got to the house. She had to go get her truck from the police. She had to give a statement to the cops about what had happened. Happy had told her it was a suicide so that's what she told the cops. It was a suicide committed in front of her after he apologized for what he had done to her back then. It didn't take long and she was headed home. He had taken Dominic back to the house. She met them all back there. Gemma looked at her.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

Dani had a very distinct handprint on her face. She shook her head and went to the bathroom to cover it with makeup before her son saw it. He had no idea what had been going on. He was too busy playing. Happy walked into the bathroom and leaned against the counter.

"This was my fault," he said.

"Don't do that," she told him.

"I should have dealt with it a long time ago,"

"D, we had no idea that he would get out, let it go."

"Baby what if he had really hurt you?"

"He didn't, so just drop it."

He sighed heavily. She looked over at him. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she grinned.

She went to get started on dinner, like nothing had ever happened. She was always able to just bounce back like nothing was wrong. He loved that about her. This time it was weighing on her and she was trying to act like it wasn't. She hoped that he wasn't able to see that she had been thru some stuff that day.

"D," she said.

"What baby?" he asked.

"I want another baby."

There it was out there and he now had to deal with it. She just watched him. He stared at her for a moment.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

She nodded. She was worried about his reaction. He moved toward her and put his arms around her. She stared at him. He smiled and kissed her.

"Let's do it," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded and kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck and grinned.

"Anything my baby wants, my baby gets," he said.

"I love you," she grinned.

"I love you too."

He smiled. She pulled away to continue working on dinner. He went to check on the kids. Dominic was already on the kitchen floor playing with Tupperware containers. He was never very far away from his mom. Happy stopped in the doorway to his son's room. Donavan and Abel were playing with cars.

"Hi daddy," Donavan looked up at his dad.

"Hi son," Happy smiled.

"Want to play with us?"

"Not right now son."'

"Ok."

Donavan went back to playing with his new friend. Dani came down the hall. He glanced over at her. She stuck her head in the door.

"Go wash your hands for dinner," she told the boys.

She knocked on Tara's door. She got an answer and opened it.

"Dinner's ready," Dani said.

"Thanks," Tara said.

Dani nodded and went back to the kitchen. She already had the kid's plates ready. The rest of them sat down at the table and began to eat. Dani was not surprised that Tara came out, made a plate, and went back to the bedroom. She rolled her eyes. Happy reached under the table and squeezed her thigh. She looked at him. He shook his head. She made a face at him. He smiled. The kids paid no mind to Tara as she walked back down the hall. They were too busy eating.

"We got a new place to have the clubhouse for now," Jax said.

"Where at?" Happy asked.

"An ice cream shop."

"Really dude?"

"Yeah, it was the only place available. We need the money."

Happy just shook his head. They were going to be busy setting things up for the club over the next few days. He looked at his wife. She had her hand on his and wasn't letting him leave her thigh. He wanted desperately to move his hand higher on her thigh. She looked at him and shook her head. He couldn't help but smile. She was ready for the kids to go to bed. She wanted to get her husband in bed as well. He knew that she wanted to go to bed.

"Why don't you go relax in the tub? I'll take care of the boys," he said.

"You sure?" she asked.

He nodded. She took care of her plate and went to draw herself a bath. She relaxed in the tub knowing that he was taking care of the boys. She didn't realize how tense she had been until she slipped into the warm water. She had no idea how long she had been there until he came in the bathroom. He sat on the toilet seat and stared at her. She looked over at him. He reached out and took her hand.

"The boys in bed?" she asked.

He nodded. She smiled. He looked at her.

"Why don't we get you out of that tub and get you into a shower with me?" he smiled.

"Oh yeah?" she grinned.

"Yeah."

They had sex in the shower before moving it to the bed. She grinned when he layed her down on the bed. She grinned. He made sure she knew that he was hers and she was his. She was content afterward. He held her back against his chest as they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

She got up the next morning to deal with the boys. They were hungry. She wasn't going to go the route of the morning before. She got them each a bowl of cereal. They were eating when the rest of them got up.

"Good morning beautiful," Happy appeared in the doorway.

She grinned. He kissed her. She yawned as she sat at the table with the kids. He looked at his son in the high chair. Dominic looked at him and giggled. She looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He was eating his cereal with his fingers. She just shook her head. She looked at her husband. He smiled. She went down the hall to get dressed. The kids were busy eating.

"How's it going babe," he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"With everything around here."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah baby, I'm doing fine. I promise."

"Ok well do me a favor, if you need anything from the store, make a prospect go. I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

"I only had one brother."

"I know but just humor me today please,"

"All right,"

He sighed. She looked at him as she pulled her shirt over her head. He felt the smirk creep across his face as thoughts crossed his mind. She rolled her eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she grinned.

"I gotta get these guys up so we can get this shit moving so I can get home to you guys."

She smiled. He went to wake up the other guys. They had a lot of stuff to move today. He wanted to get it done so he could come back home to his family. He missed them when he had to leave them. They all stumbled around getting ready to go. Dani was ready for her day but she had two kids to get dressed. Tara had yet to actually deal with the kids. She hadn't really come out of the bedroom at all. She came out that day talking about heading to the hospital for the day. She said she had some work to do and she was going to drop the kids off at daycare. Gemma was headed to check on things at Teller-Morrow. That meant Dani was going to be at home with her two boys. She was glad to get some free time with them without anyone else around.

"Mommy," Donavan said, after they all left.

"What son?" she asked.

"Will daddy be home tonight?"

"Of course he will."

Donavan nodded. She looked at her son. He was just watching her. She went to get his clothes ready for the day.

"Daddy is just helping move stuff today," she said.

"Oh," Donavan replied.

It was later that afternoon that he called to tell her that apparently Gemma had attacked Tara at the hospital and caused Tara to have a miscarriage. Jax was going to stay with her at the hospital that night but the boys would be back over there with them. Something about the whole thing didn't sit well with Dani at all but she kept her mouth shut. She figured the truth would come out soon enough. Tara was obviously smart. She had kept her distance from Gemma and most of the confrontation had happened in front of people at the hospital. Jax was pissed. Tig and Happy brought the boys back to the house that night. Dani made dinner without a word about the situation. She got all four boys into bed and sat on the couch with her husband. Tig was just shaking his head.

"I can't believe Gemma would do something like that," he said.

"Want my opinion?" Dani spoke up.

"What?"

"I think Tara's a liar."

"Why?"

"The way she was around here. I don't think she was ever pregnant and from being around Gemma and how proud of her grandchildren she is, I don't see her ever attacking someone carrying one of them, no matter how much she hates that person."

Tig stared at her. She shrugged. Happy pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him. He looked deep in thought.

"Think about it. She was here for a week, never talked to anyone, stayed holed up in the bedroom. Came out to get food, went back, came out to bring her plate out and went back. Some plan was being made in that time. I don't trust that girl, to be honest, I don't want her back in my house," Dani said.

"She won't be coming back here. Jax is planning on taking them home when she gets out of the hospital," Happy said.

"Besides the fact, she works at the hospital. What is going to stop them from helping her?"

He seemed to be rolling that idea over in his mind. Dani didn't trust many people. She had barely trusted him when they got together. He pulled her farther into his arms. She snuggled in against his chest. He leaned down to kiss her. Tig sighed heavily.

"I just don't get it," he said.

"Get what?" Dani asked.

"Why would she go to these lengths?"

"To get her boys where she thinks they will be safe?"

"Well when you put it like that, I get it."

"That's what she thinks she's doing. She doesn't realize the number of outside enemies outweigh the inside enemies."

"Damn, Hap, your old lady really has her head on straight."

"I just understand this shit better than she does apparently. I know that my boys are better off with their family being whole than they are if I was to leave and try to do it alone. They need their male influence and they have that with their dad around. They wouldn't get that without him."

Happy hugged his wife a little tighter. She didn't know where things were going to go with Gemma and Tara. She just knew that she was going to stick to worrying about her boys. She had her family to worry about without worrying about everyone else and their drama. She looked at her husband. He was glad that he had someone who had figured out that loving the man came first and you learned to love the club. Dani was just one who got it. She didn't put herself out there and make it crazy for him. She just made his life simple. He was able to go do what he had to do and she was there to strip that down at the end of the day where he could just be the dad that his boys needed him to be. She looked at him again.

"I'm ready for bed, how about you?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," he smiled.

She got up and started down the hall. He looked at Tig and smiled.

"Night man," he said.

He followed his wife down the hall to their room. Dani looked at him. He smiled. She shook her head. She knew that her family was better off as one rather than a fractured mess that Tara and Jax's family had become. She sighed. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. She snuggled into her husband and closed her eyes. He sighed heavily.

"It will be all right," he said.

"I'm hoping so for all of their sake," Dani mumbled.

"I love you,"

"I love you too babe,"

They went to sleep. Tara was going to be released the next day. Dani was going to be watching the boys and then they would be going to daycare.


	12. Chapter 12

Jax walked in the house the next morning and looked like hell. Dani handed him a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"How you holding up?" she asked.

He shrugged. She stared at him. He stared at the cup of coffee in front of him. She had Dominic in her lap. Thomas was in the high chair. She sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, you are going thru all of this," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

"If you need anything from me or Hap you know we will help,"

"I know. You guys have been great."

"Well you're family."

Jax nodded. He went to get his family. Dani took the boys up to the daycare and dropped them off for Jax. She had her own two with her during the day. Happy came home late that night. Dani had already put her two boys to bed and cleaned the house. Tig was with Happy.

"How's it going honey?" Happy asked.

She glanced at him and shook her head. This was bugging her and he knew it. She sighed heavily and walked down the hall. He followed her.

"Babe, it's not our place to deal with this," he said.

"I'm not dealing with it or trying to. It just bothers me that those boys are being raised by a liar," she told him.

"Honey, we don't actually know that she's lying."

"Call it instinct but she is lying."

"Sweetheart."

She shook her head.

"I am going to take the boys to see your mom," she said.

"All right," he replied.

He looked at her. She sighed heavily. He pulled her into his arms.

"Honey, it's going to be all right. We are going to pull the boys out of this. I promise you that," he said.

"I don't doubt that. I'm not worried about our boys," she sighed.

"What is it baby?"

"I've seen this a lot in the daycare. Parents using the kids as an excuse for why they're doing what they are doing. Even though it's got nothing to do with the kids. It is the parent's selfish excuse and it sickens me."

"I keep forgetting you see thru everything because of your job."

"It's hard not to. I know Abel has been thru a lot but he's a pretty well-adjusted child as long as he has his family around him. Now his mother has taken that away from him and I don't know what's going to happen,"

He sighed heavily and kissed her forehead. She made all the plans to take the boys to see her mother in law. She knew his mom would be happy to see the kids. It had been awhile since she had been there to see her.

"Mom will be happy to see you guys," he said.

"She's gonna want to know where you are," she told him.

"I know, I'll stop up when I have some time from the club."

"I know."

She went to bed to prepare herself for the trip the next day. He walked down the hall to the living room.

"What's going on?" Tig asked.

"She doesn't like this shit. It's not sitting well with Dani. Something about it seems off to her. She's gonna take my boys and go see my mom tomorrow. I think it will do her some good," Happy sighed, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

He took a swig from the bottle and sat on the couch. Tig sighed.

"I just wish I could fix it for her," he said.

"It will be all right," Tig told him.

"I just wish that something was different. I have protected them for so long from the club and now they're stuck in the bullshit that Jax's boys are in."

Tig didn't know how to respond to that. He looked at his buddy. Happy ran his hand across his head. He stared at him.

"I just want this shit to stop," he sighed.

"You definitely don't sound like the killer when it comes to your family," Tig told him.

"I have to be a better man for my kids,"

"I hear you man, I wish I could have been a better dad for my girls. I screwed them up so bad and look at what happened. I know you don't want that for your boys."

"I can't imagine what you have been thru recently Tig, I wouldn't have been able to survive it."

*the next morning*

Dani woke up in Happy's arms. He was sound asleep. She got up and started getting ready to head out on the road. She went in to get the boys up. She headed past the living room seeing Tig asleep on the couch. She shook her head. She got the boys some breakfast and went to get dressed while they ate.

"Hey beautiful," she heard from the bed as she was getting dressed.

She looked back at her husband. He was propped up on his elbow just watching her. She grinned. He had that look in his eyes.

"I have to get on the road so we can be back at a decent time tonight," she said.

"You are no fun," he laughed.

"It's going to be ok."

He rolled his eyes. She shook her head. He sat up and stared at her. She looked at her husband and smiled.

"I love you," she said, moving toward the bed to kiss him.

He pulled her down to the bed with him. She laughed. He kissed her deeply. She let herself drown in his kiss. He held her close.

"Mommy," Donavan called.

"I gotta go see what he wants," she sighed.

He nodded. She went down the hall to find out what her son wanted. He was done eating and ready to get dressed. She got the kids ready to go. Donavan ran into the master bedroom. He jumped on the bed with his dad. Happy pulled his son close to him. He loved his boys and nothing would change that he would do anything for them. He looked at his wife when she walked into the room. She had Dominic in her arms. He looked at her. She smiled.

"Did you tell Daddy where we are going," she asked her oldest.

"We are going to see grandma," Donavan grinned.

"Well you be good for mommy and for grandma," Happy told him.

Donavan nodded. Dani took the boys out to the car and got them settled. She pulled out of the driveway and got on the road.

Happy heard her pull off and sighed. He had club business to take care of today. He hated that she had gone without him. He hadn't seen his mother in a while but it was good that the kids were going down to see her. Dani and his mother got along great.

It was a two hour drive to get to the facility that Happy's mother was at. Dani took the kids out of the van and went inside. Donavan held her hand as they walked down the hall. She shifted Dominic and knocked on his mother's door. They went inside.

"How are you feeling Momma?" Dani asked.

"I'm doing better," she said.

"Good, I brought your little monster boys,"

"Where's the big monster?"

"Club stuff. He sends his love though."

She nodded. Dani set Dominic down. Momma Lowman had been a big part of Happy and Dani getting together. Dani had been working in the facility in the store that the facility had for the residents there. She and Momma Lowman had gotten close because Dani made it a point to talk to each one of the residents and actually get to know them.

(Flashback)

Dani walked into Mrs. Lowman's room.

"How are we feeling today?" she asked.

"I'm doing good. My son is coming today," Mrs. Lowman replied.

"Good to hear."

"You would love him dear,"

"Oh yeah? Are we trying to play match maker?"

"He needs a good girl like you, Daniella."

"Rosa, I don't know about getting set up."

"I'm not trying to set you up. Just meet him."

"What's his name?"

"Donavan."

Dani sighed. She nodded. Why not make Rosa Lowman happy? The woman needed something to look forward to. Dani headed out the room to go see a few of the other residents. She was busy with something in the hall when a man walked toward her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for some flowers for Rosa Lowman. She sent me down here," he said.

"You Donavan?"

"Yeah why?"

"She was just talking about you this morning,"

"You are?"

"Daniella Santos. I visit your mother almost every day."

"Dani?"

"Yeah,"

"She's talked about you before."

"That scares me a bit,"

She walked him down the hall to his mother's room. He smiled and thanked her before walking in the door. He leaned down to kiss his mother's cheek.

"So you met Dani I see," she said.

"Yeah I did. She was a big help," he smiled.

"She's gorgeous,"

Dani blushed and excused herself from the room. He continued his visit with his mother.

"She's single," Rosa said.

"Ma, stop," he sighed.

"You need to settle down, I do want grandkids before I die,"

"Ma, I'm not going to have you setting me up."

"Donavan, you are going to be the death of me son."

He shook his head. She smiled. She loved him but she wanted to see him settled and happy.

(end)

Dani felt that same way every time she walked in the doors of the facility. She loved Happy's mother for playing match maker. She loved her husband and she loved their two boys. The boys were playing while Dani and Rosa visited.

"How is my son?" Rosa asked.

"Very busy right now. They moved the clubhouse to a candy shop," Dani told her.

"I saw on the news that someone blew it up."

"Yeah, that day scared the hell out of me."

"I know it did but I would know if my son was gone. I would feel it."

Dani nodded. She knew that his mother was right. She would know if he was gone. They were just that attached to each other. The rest of the visit went very well. She was glad that she had brought the boys down to see their grandmother. She knew that Happy had wanted to be there even though he hadn't been able to make it. She loaded the boys up late that night and headed home. She got home to an empty house. She carried the boys in the house and put them to bed. She didn't know when her husband would be home so she went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

He was next to her when she woke up. She looked over at him, peacefully sleeping next to her and smiled. She fell in love all over again every time she looked at him. He looked like he needed the sleep so she got up to deal with the boys. They were talking away to each other when she walked into the room. She smiled.

"Good morning boys," she said.

"Morning mommy," Donavan grinned.

She picked up her younger son and changed his diaper. She looked at her older son.

"Did you take your pull up off?" she asked.

He nodded. She looked at Dominic who was squirming on the diaper changer.

"Did you go potty?" Dani asked Donavan.

He nodded again. She picked up Dominic and pulled his pajama pants back up. She took him down the hall. Donavan was right behind her. She got them both something for breakfast. Her husband came down the hall while the boys were still eating.

"How did your visit go?" he asked.

"Good, she is in good spirits. She had fun with the boys. They were happy to see her, but we all missed you," Dani told him.

He nodded, moving in to kiss his wife.

"Sorry, I'll go next time," he said.

She nodded. He yawned. She turned to get her husband something to eat.

"How late were you out last night?" she asked.

He shrugged. She knew he wasn't out with any of the crow eaters or sweet butts. He didn't do that kind of thing anymore. Not since they had gotten married. He had plenty of chances to but he never acted on any of them. He had too much to lose at home. He looked at his wife again. She shook her head.

"Any closer to dealing with all of the club stuff?" she asked.

He shook his head. She sighed again. He looked at her and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head. She glanced at the boys. They were just watching them. Neither of them were eating what was in front of them right then. She kissed her husband's lips. He grinned.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," she grinned.

She really did love him. He had given her a lot to live for. She had her two boys. She had him and his mom. She had a family. She loved it.

"Ok, I gotta get going. We have a lot going on today. Bring the boys down to the shop later," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's a malt shop babe."

"Are you kidding me? You guys are selling candy and shakes?"

"Yeah we are."

"Oh I bet that's highly entertaining."

"Whatever."

He laughed. She shook her head. She couldn't imagine them selling candy or milk shakes although Bobby's muffins were pretty good.

"Will you come down later?" he asked.

She nodded. He leaned down to kiss her again. She grinned. He kissed the top of each of the boys heads.

"I will see you a little later then," he said.

"All right love," she replied.

He walked out of the house. She looked at the boys. She had a busy day ahead of her. She had to go to the grocery, Donavan needed some new clothes, and then they would make the stop at the new shop the boys had going. She took Dominic down to get him dressed. She got out clothes for Donavan as well. He was getting better at dressing himself. She got herself ready to go and they headed out the door.

"We are going to be good on this trip," she instructed the boys as they drove to the store to get Donavan's clothes.

They both nodded. She had pretty well behaved boys. They sometimes had their moments where they had meltdowns. It was typical for kids. She got her son's clothes. She got all her errands done and then headed back to the house.

"Boys, do you want to go see daddy," she asked.

"Yeah," Donavan yelled.

She took them back to the van and took them to the shop. Happy smiled and walked out the front door when he saw her pull up. She took the boys out of the back, put Dominic on her hip and took Donavan by the hand. She walked across the street to the shop. Happy scooped up Donavan and took his family inside.

"Hi daddy," Donavan grinned.

"Hi handsome," Happy kissed the side of his son's head.

The guys all grinned when they walked in. The boys had pretty much latched on to some of the guys. Tig took Dominic from Dani. She looked at her husband. She had news to give him from that morning after he left. She turned to him.

"Got a second to talk?" she asked.

He nodded and took her to the back room. She grinned when he pulled her into his arms.

"What's going on beautiful?" he asked.

"Well daddy, are you really ready for a third baby?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good to know, cuz baby three is on the way,"

She waited for his reaction. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. She grinned. He smiled and rubbed her stomach. He couldn't wait to see her pregnant again. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He looked at her.

"Come on, let's go give everyone our good news," he said.

She nodded. She was a little worried about telling everyone just in case anything happened to the baby. He was so excited that she just let it go and let him tell everyone. It was some good news that they all needed right then. He had the look of a proud father on his face. He looked at his wife. She had a smile on her face. She loved him and their boys. She was definitely hoping this was a girl. She loved her boys but she wanted to see Happy with a girl.


	14. Chapter 14

*three months later*

Dani had just walked out of the doctor's office. She was on top of the world. She had seen the baby in a sonogram. She went to the shop to show her husband. He had kept the two boys at the shop while she went to the doctor's office. She walked thru the door and was mobbed by the guys. They were still dealing with the whole Tara thing. She had lied about her pregnancy. She had been filing for divorce and was planning on taking the boys from Jax.

"Hey baby," she smiled.

"How did it go?" he asked.

She handed him the pictures of the baby that she had gotten from the doctor. He smiled.

"Daddy's little girl right there," he said.

"They still don't know if it's a girl or a boy," she told him.

"I say it's a girl."

She laughed. She was hoping that it was a girl. They hadn't even talked about names yet. She smiled. He was so excited about the baby. She loved it. He had been the same way with both the boys' pregnancies. He doted on his wife the entire time she was pregnant.

"You hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head. He made a face at her.

"You have to eat at some point mama," he said.

"I know this," she told him.

"Well I will get Chuckie to make you something to eat."

She rolled her eyes. He smiled. He pulled her close to him. She sighed heavily. Chuckie brought her some food. She sat there, picking at it while Happy stared at her. She stuck a French fry in her mouth and ate it. He nodded. She stuck her tongue out at him. He moved in and put his forehead to hers.

"Don't start something you aren't willing to finish," he told her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

He nodded. She laughed. He kissed her cheek. She ate the food that Chuckie had brought out to her. She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was. Happy smiled. She stared at him. He kissed her cheek. She was so tired.

"Where are the boys?" she asked.

"Upstairs taking a nap," he told her.

"You got Donavan to take a nap?"

"No, he's watching a movie. Dom is taking a nap."

Dani nodded. He looked at her.

"Do you want me to bring them home tonight?" he asked.

"You can't handle club stuff with them around here babe," she said.

"I'll be fine. Go get some rest babe."

"D, I'll be fine with the boys."

"I want you to relax. You didn't get that with Dominic's pregnancy. You had to deal with Donavan the whole time."

"Babe, that's what being a mother, is all about."

He sighed again. She went up to check on her boys. Jax was up there. He glanced over at her as she walked in the door.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Coming to check on my boys," she told him.

"Good."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just glad to see a mother actually being a mother for once."

"I'm always a mother to my boys. They always come first."

"I know. Happy is a lucky man."

She looked at her son. Donavan was staring at her. She sighed. She picked up Dominic and looked at her older son.

"Come on bud, let's go home," she said.

"Ok." Donavan replied.

He followed her down the stairs. Happy looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jax is reeling from this shit with Tara. I'm gonna take our boys home," she said.

"All right babe."

She kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," he grinned.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Hopefully."

She rolled her eyes. Juice walked by to go out and keep a tail on Tara. She was trying to take off with Jax's boys. Gemma was out of jail and a lot had happened since then. She sighed. Dani took her kids home. Gemma stopped by to see her.

"Hey sweetie, how's it all going?" she asked.

"It's not bad honestly. I'm just glad all this bullshit is being dealt with," Dani said.

"Yeah, I hear you. I'm so sick of all this shit."

"I knew something was off with that girl from the beginning."

Gemma sighed. They were all busy that day. Dani had the kids around the house. Thomas and Abel were in the daycare at the hospital. The tail was to be sure that Tara didn't try to take off with the boys. She was out doing something. Gemma got a phone call telling her that Clay wanted to see her at the prison.

"I have to get out of here," she said.

"All right," Dani said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry the Holidays have been really busy for me. I'm trying to get gifts together for my three kids and hubby. Plus finish this semester at school and working. I'm slowly going crazy. but heres an update. Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad to see this story is well liked.**

The phone went off about two hours later. Happy wasn't going to be coming home that night since he was now with the Chinese.

"If anything happens to my husband, I will hold you personally responsible Jackson Teller," Dani said.

"I know Dani," Jax replied.

Dani looked at her kids. They didn't ask her questions. She was worried about her husband but she knew he could hold his own. Happy was nothing if not resourceful. Dani knew her husband and he was probably driving them crazy watching cartoons. She didn't know what to tell her kids that night at bedtime. She knew what had gone on the rest of the day. Tara had run Juice's bike over. He then met her at the hospital and stayed until Jax picked up the boys from daycare. Tara had disappeared. Jax was the one putting his boys to bed that night and it upset Dani that Happy wasn't there to put Dominic and Donavan to bed. She sat on the couch with her hand on her stomach wondering how her husband was doing. She was pissed at the club and even more pissed at Jax for allowing this to happen. The phone rang late that night. She grabbed it.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey babe, I got like five minutes. Just wanted you to know I'm ok," Happy told her.

"Jesus, it's like you're in jail all over again."

"It will all be done soon, I promise you that."

"The boys missed you tonight."

"I'm sorry."

"I know honey. It's all right. I already told Jax if anything happens to you, it's his fault and I will hold him responsible."

"Baby, nothing is going to happen to me. I promise you that."

"Honey, don't promise me something you don't know to be true."

He sighed.

"I love you so much Daniella," he said.

"I love you too," she choked.

"Baby, don't cry. I'll be home soon."

"I want you home now."

"I know you do. I want to be there too."

She heard someone tell him to wrap it up.

"I gotta go now honey. I will see you soon," he said.

"I love you Donavan," she said letting her tears fall.

"I love you too Dani."

The phone cut out leaving her listening to a dial tone. She sat on the couch sobbing until she fell asleep. She woke up when her son nudged her.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked.

"Mommy why are you sad?" he asked.

"Mommy just misses daddy tonight. I just wish he wasn't so busy"

"Me too mommy."

She pulled her son onto the couch with her and held him close. He snuggled against her. She kissed the top of his head. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. She got up and took him down to her room. She let him sleep in the bed she normally shared with her husband. Jax was going to be the one responsible for this incident. She was very worried about her husband. He had never been in this kind of situation before this.

After a very restless night, Dani got up with Dominic. She got her boys breakfast and tried to go on like it was a normal day with him gone. She was worried about them. She didn't fully know what they understood and that worried her. She didn't want them to believe their daddy was in danger. She had to have him there especially with her being pregnant again. She didn't want to go thru this alone. He had been on club business when Donavan was born and in jail when Dominic arrived. He had to be there to see this one born. She just felt like she was going thru the motions of the day. She didn't want to admit but she was scared that he wouldn't come home.

The phone rang late that night. Dani grabbed it as fast as she could.

"Hey beautiful," Happy's voice answered her.

"Hey handsome," she sighed heavily.

"I'm on my way home,"

"Are you really?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow after this meeting, I will be on my way home. I promise you that."

"Can you really promise me that?"

"Would I be me if I couldn't?"

"No."

"Ok then. Just have faith."

Dani was glad the boys were in bed for these calls. She didn't want to have to explain it to them that daddy may not make it home. She stared at the phone for a long time after the call ended. She called Jax.

"Hello," he sounded like he was sleeping.

"Glad you can get some damn sleep," she snapped.

"Dani?"

"You're damn right, it's Dani. Where the hell is my husband and why the hell is he not at home like you are."

"I'm working on it, Dani."

"Not fast enough, Jackson. I want my husband home tomorrow night."

Jax sighed. Dani was upset and he knew it. He was waiting on the Irish shit to go down. He knew that they would let Happy go after that. He was having enough trouble at his own home with Tara and his boys.

"I'm trying Dani. I promise," he said.

"Try harder Jax, the boys want their daddy. I have a baby on the way that needs a father," she said.

"I will. I may need you to watch Thomas and Abel for me."

"Why?"

"Long screwed up story."

"Bring them by in the morning. Then get my husband home."

"All right Dani."

She hung up the phone. She tried to go to sleep. Happy's side of the bed was cold and it just frustrated her, knowing why he wasn't there. She was ok with it being cold when he was just out on the road but this situation was different.

She got up early the next morning, not quite sure when she fell asleep. She made the boys breakfast. Jax showed up with the boys. She let them in the house.

"Have they eaten yet?" she asked.

He shook his head. She sighed.

"Come on boys, I just finished making breakfast," she said.

Abel followed her into the kitchen. Jax followed with Thomas in his arms. Donavan was sitting at the table already. He was on his knees eating his food. Dominic was in the high chair. Jax sat with Thomas in his lap so he could eat. Abel climbed onto a chair next to Donavan.

"Hi Abel," Donavan said, with a mouth full of food.

"Donavan James," Dani warned.

He grinned. She gave a plate to Abel and put one in front of Jax for Thomas.

"You want one?" she asked, not really caring.

"Nah, I'm good," Jax said, sensing her anger toward him.

"When's this all go down?"

Jax looked at the kids. She rolled her eyes. He sighed heavily.

"This afternoon," he said.

"Good," she replied.

She stared at the kids around her table. They were all eating like nothing had been said. She leaned against the counter. She wanted her husband home. She didn't care about the other aspects of the club. He stood up, causing Thomas to get mad. She shook her head. Dominic was done so she cleaned him up and let him go play. She took Thomas from his dad and put him in the chair. She leaned against the counter again just watching Jax. He didn't say anything else. She rolled her eyes.

"They will be fine," she said.

"I know they will be. I'm just worried about their mother trying to do something stupid and Happy trying to kill me for something bad happening to you guys," he sighed.

"Well don't do anything stupid and you won't have to worry about that."

"It's not me or you I'm worried about. I'm worried about my crazy wife."

Dani rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. I know how to defend myself and any child under my watch," she said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure. You know who my husband is."

"That's true."

"Bring him home, Jackson."

"I will."

He left the house. She was dealing with the four kids for the day. She just wanted her husband home. Jax was going to make that happen. Dani was going to be pissed if he didn't.

"Mommy, when's daddy coming home?" Donavan asked.

"Soon, hopefully," Dani told him.

Dani cleaned up the dishes from that morning. She just let the kids play for the day. She was waiting on the phone call. She wanted her kids to have their dad back.


	16. Chapter 16

*late that night*

Dani was still waiting to hear that her husband was on his way home. She wasn't too happy about it being so late. She was very annoyed with all the bullshit. She put all four boys to bed. She looked at the clock again. The phone finally rang at midnight.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey beautiful," Happy's voice entered her ears.

"Oh my god, where the hell are you?"

"Check the driveway."

She got up from the table and went to the front door. He was standing at the end of the driveway. She ran out of the door and jumped into his arms. He grabbed her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I missed you," she said.

"Let's get in the house," he said, glancing behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to take my wife to bed."

She rolled her eyes. He wasn't going to tell her and she knew it. He carried her into the house and shut the door behind them.

"Who all is here?" he asked.

"Our boys and Jax's boys," she said.

"Ok."

He carried her down the hall to their room. Once he had finished what he needed and what she had missed, he went to check on the boys. He was happy to be home with his family. The last two days had been hell. He had missed putting the boys to bed.

"Honey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just checking on the kids," he said.

"Come here, they're fine, you need to sleep. They are going to be so excited to see you that you won't get any down time tomorrow."

He smiled and went back to her. She grinned. They went to bed. The kids were up early the next morning. Dani was exhausted and didn't want to get up but knew she had to. She made breakfast for the kids. She let Happy sleep. She didn't know how much sleep he had gotten while he was gone. They hadn't talked about the time that he was gone. She looked at her boys. They were so cute. They looked just like their dad.

"Mommy," Donavan said.

"What baby?" she asked.

"When's daddy comin home?"

"Daddy's already home."

Donavan looked up at her. She nodded. He ran down the hall to the bedroom. She knew that her husband's sleep was about to be interrupted. She looked at the other two boys.

"Good morning, beautiful," Happy came into the kitchen.

"Morning handsome," she smiled.

"So much for sleep huh?"

"The life with kids."

He laughed. She grinned. He leaned down and kissed her. She made him up a plate and put it in front of him on the table.

"Thanks babe," he said.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

He looked at the boys. They were eating. She got all four of them watching cartoons. She couldn't help but smile when her husband went in to watch cartoons with the kids. She cleaned up the breakfast dishes. There was a lot going on. Jax showed up to pick up both his boys. She ended up falling asleep on the couch.

"Daddy," Donavan pointed.

"Shh, let's let mommy sleep," Happy said.

He sat with the kids watching cartoons while his wife slept. She obviously needed it. He didn't figure she had slept a lot the last few days. She looked peaceful and she had one hand on his shoulder.

"Mommy's tired," he said

Donavan nodded.

"Mommy cried when you was gone," Donavan told him.

Happy nodded. He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Dominic was leaned back in his dad's chest. He stared at the television. His eyes were getting heavy. Happy could see it when he looked down at his son.

"Filled that big old belly and now you got to sleep it off?" Happy laughed.

Dominic looked up and smiled at him. Happy kissed his son's head. It didn't take long before Dominic was asleep against his chest. He sighed. This was what he had missed. Donavan was lying on the floor propped up on his elbows. He looked back at his dad. Happy really loved being home with his family. He hadn't thought his life would go like this. He was supposed to be a cold blooded killer but there was nowhere in the world he would rather be than home with his wife and their boys. He couldn't wait to see if this new baby was a girl or not. He wanted to add a girl to his family. He was hoping it was a girl. He felt Dani move her hand. He glanced at her. She was still asleep. She obviously needed it so he was going to do his part and take care of the kids. His prepay went off in his Kutte. He grabbed it before it woke Dani up.

"Hello," he said.

"Hap, church in ten," Jax said.

"Dude, I'll proxy today. My wife is sleeping and I was kidnapped for two days. My family needs me for a bit."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am."

He sighed. He looked at his kids. Dominic was still passed out in his arms. Donavan was staring at him. He stared at him. Dani sat up all of a sudden.

"You ok?" Happy asked.

"Yeah," she yawned.

He turned to look at her. She smiled and stretched. He was just watching her. She looked at him and sighed. He grinned. She leaned down and kissed him.

"I missed you so bad," she said.

"I missed you too baby," he replied.

He looked down at Dominic. His son was still passed out in his arms. He was thankful for his boys and his wife. She was always taking care of him and doing what needed to be done. She always had done that for him. He knew that he was lucky.

"Babe, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"You don't have to do anything today?" she asked him.

"Nope, I proxied my vote. I've been gone for two days. I shouldn't have let them take me as their leverage. I screwed up and I have to make up for that."

"Babe, I don't want you getting in trouble for all that."

"I won't get in trouble. They have the vote they need."

She nodded. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to get an entire day with her husband and her boys. She hadn't had something like this in years. She kissed his head. He grinned.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he smiled.

He hadn't had a day like this in months. He was glad to be able to have days like this with his family. He looked at his son, sleeping in his arms. He kissed the top of his boy's head. Dominic barely moved. The doorbell rang. Happy got up to go get it. He put his son on the couch next to his wife. He went to the door and opened it. Donavan was right under foot. He looked down at his son.

"You're in the way son," he said.

"Sorry," Donavan ran from the door.

Happy opened it. He looked at Tig.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You're proxying your vote?" Tig asked.

"Yeah I am. I am home with my family. They had to deal without me for two days not knowing if I was alive or dead."

"Sorry man,"

"Well they need me."

He walked away from the door. Dani looked up. Tig had come into the house behind Happy.

"Hey Tig," she said.

"Hey Dani, happy to have this devil home?" he asked.

"You know it,"

"Good. Glad he made it home in one piece."

"Me too. I don't know what I would do without him."

Tig nodded. He looked at Happy who was sitting back on the floor. Donavan had sat down in his dad's lap. Happy smiled. He loved the feeling of one of his kids throwing themselves into his lap and hugging him tightly. He wouldn't give his children up for the world.

"I finally get it," he said.

"Get what?" Tig asked.

"Why everyone was so thrilled about having kids,"

"What are you talking about?"

"These two are what makes it all worthwhile. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Dani and the boys."

"This one better be a girl," Dani laughed.

He laughed. He looked at his son. His love for his kids outweighed everything else. He looked at his wife. Dani smiled. She had Dominic next to her. He was still sound asleep. That boy ate like a horse and then slept like the dead.

"I think this one's hitting a growth spurt," Dani said.

"Oh yeah?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, he has been pretty much eating and sleeping."

Happy nodded. He stared at his son for a minute. He smiled. He loved his chunky butt son. He didn't know where he would be without them. They had given him a reason to settle in Charming, rather than continue to be Nomad.


	17. Chapter 17

**The awaited GENDER REVEAL is in this chapter! **

*two months later*

They were five months into this pregnancy. She was going to find out what the baby was today so Happy was with her. They were going to find out together. She was praying for a girl but would be happy as long as the baby was healthy. The tech looked up at them.

"It's a boy," she said.

Happy looked at his wife. She rolled her eyes. He laughed.

"Not what we were hoping for?" she asked.

"He's healthy right?" Dani asked.

"Yeah he is,"

"Great. That's all that matters."

Happy put his hand in his wife's hand. She grinned. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Guess we try again after this one," he said.

"Guess so," she grinned.

They finished the appointment and left the office. She now had boy names to think of. She had no idea what to name this little boy. They were going to be three boys in with their family. Dani smiled.

"We are going to be fine," she said.

"I'm sorry you're not getting that girl you want," he told her.

"I don't even care as long as we get a healthy baby from this."

"You sure?"

She nodded. He looked at her. She kissed him.

"I'm sure babe," she said.

They had to come up with a name for him. She sat there thinking of what to name him.

"What do you think of Jayson David," she asked.

"I like it," he smiled.

"Jayson David Lowman,"

He nodded. They went to the Sweets Shop. Juice had the older boys. She followed her husband into the shop. Jax looked up from what he was doing.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Baby boy number 3 is on his way," Happy said.

"How does mama feel about that?"

"Gives us a reason for baby number four," Dani grinned.

"Planning number four already?"

"Why not?"

Jax just shook his head and laughed. Happy grinned. He wasn't losing his edge and he was still keeping his family at an arms length from the stuff in the club. He was still determined to protect them from the backlash of the club stuff.

"Hap, I'm gonna head home," she said.

He nodded. She kissed him before walking out.

"She's good for you," Jax told him.

"Ma says the same thing," Hap laughed.

"Ha, so now I sound like your mother?"

"Looks that way."

Jax rolled his eyes. Happy chuckled as he walked away from Jax. He knew that his wife was good for him. He loved that he had her and their boys. He couldn't wait to see this one. He was slightly disappointed that it wasn't a girl but Dani didn't seem fazed at all. She seemed to be ready for this one and any more that came along. He loved her for that. She was definitely his better half. The whole what happens on a run thing had gone out the window when he got with Dani. She was all he wanted and he knew that no one else could compare to her. He had tried that when they were just talking to one another and it wasn't working for him. Donavan and Dominic were good boys. They were better than he had been at their ages. He had already been getting into stuff he shouldn't be.

Back at the house, Dani was busy getting things ready for dinner. She looked at the boys playing on the living room floor. They got along pretty well for the most part. She was always trying to keep them in line and she was good at it. She was meant to be a mother. They were busy with all their little cars and motorcycles. She had begun to start gathering stuff and ideas for Christmas. Donavan walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" he asked.

"A little later baby, he was helping Uncle Jax," she said.

Donavan nodded. He knew that his daddy did a lot for his uncles but he was kept out of what it all was. Dani didn't want the boys really exposed to all that. She was busy with keeping things up at their house. She didn't fully worry about club life because he didn't want them to be there with all the nonsense that went on down there. She was damn glad they hadn't been there when the clubhouse had blown up. She was worried about what effect that would have had on her boys. They had been thru a lot recently. He was a good man despite what he did for the club. She could always count on her husband to get them thru whatever happened.

"Honey I'm home," Tig called walking in her front door.

Dani rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Came to see what was for dinner," he said.

"Spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad."

"Sounds delicious."

"It's safe to assume you will be staying for dinner then?"

He nodded.

"Then go keep those boys busy in the living room," she said.

"Can do," he grinned.

She shook her head. Tig was the one who had been around the most since they had been introduced to the club. He had been going thru a lot. Happy had told Dani about Pope burning Tig's daughter in front of him. Tig had latched onto the boys and Dani which was fine with her. They could always use some more love. She had just finished with dinner when Happy walked in the door.

"Did you hear?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Tig asked him.

"Another boy."

"Really? No baby girl to spoil?"

"Not this time."

Tig shrugged. He looked at Dani. She acted like it didn't bother her but he knew how much she had wanted to have a little girl. She got plates out and handed them to him to set the table. She was pretty much the only stable woman in SAMCRO at the moment. Tara was on some other mission to get the boys out of Charming. Gemma was constantly on her trail and Dani was left picking up the pieces and taking care of the guys. It was making Happy slightly crazy because he wanted his wife to be able to relax before this baby arrived. She was always taking care of someone besides the other two boys. He shook his head. Tig at least helped out at the house if Dani needed it. She could always count on him but she didn't generally ask for help. They all sat down for dinner.

"Mommy, this is yummy," Donavan said.

"Glad you approve son," she smiled.

"It's my favorite,"

She shook her head at her son sucking up. He said every meal was his favorite when he wanted something.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want," she told him.

"Ice cream," he grinned.

"Eat and we'll talk afterward."

He nodded and began shoveling food in his mouth. She shook her head.

"I didn't say choke yourself," she said.

He grinned, with a mouthful of spaghetti. She looked over at Dominic who was definitely going to need a bath after this meal. He had orange all over his face from the sauce. Tig just grinned. Happy was shoveling it in the same way the boys were. Dani couldn't help but shake her head.

"Like father like son, I guess," she said.

Happy stopped and looked at her. She rolled her eyes and grinned. He smiled. She wasn't scared of him and his scary demeanor. No one in her house was scared of him. The boys knew better than to make him angry but they weren't actually scared of him. He was just daddy to them.

"Daddy is giving you a bath tonight, Dom," she said.

"Hey, I never agreed to that," Happy said.

"You agreed to that because I said so."

He looked at her funny and started laughing. She shook her head. She looked at her son again covered in pasta sauce. He grinned.

"Oh it could get better," Happy told her.

"How so?" she asked.

"Dominic, show daddy your hair,"

Dominic plopped a pasta covered hand in his hair. Dani shook her head.

"Now you're definitely giving him a bath," she said.

He shrugged. She laughed. Once dinner was over, Happy took his son down to the bathroom and started his bath. Dominic loved taking a bath almost as much as he liked getting messy. Dani cleaned up from dinner and got her son's pajamas from his room. She got Donavan's stuff ready for his bath as well. She stopped in the bathroom doorway to watch her husband and their son. Happy was a different man at home with the boys. She knew what he did for the club but she didn't care now that she had her man at home with her. He didn't bring any of it home with him. He was there for the kids when they needed him. She just had to pick up the phone and call. Now it was time to make sure that they were going to stay that way.


	18. Chapter 18

They were called out that night after the boys were back in bed. Tara had just taken off with the boys. Now it was up to the club to find them. Lanie went to bed after saying a prayer for the boys. She was worried about them. She loved those boys like they were her nephews. Happy called her to let her know what was going on. She was worried about what they were going to do. She didn't like Tara but she didn't want to see the mother of those boys dead. He sighed. She lay back on their bed.

"You ok?" he asked.

"This won't be us will it?" she asked him.

"Never!"

She shifted the phone.

"Baby, get some sleep and keep our baby healthy. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

He hung up the phone. She stared at the ceiling for a long time before sleep finally took over her body. He was not home by the time the boys got up in the morning. She was worried about him. He came by to check on them around 10 that morning. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You guys doing ok?" he asked.

"Yeah babe, we're fine, any word on the boys?" she asked him.

"Not yet. Bobby and Juice are following the lawyer."

"You'll let me know if you find them?"

"Of course baby."

She stared at her husband. He smiled. She kissed him again. He looked at their boys. They were staring at her. She smiled.

"Daddy, you staying home?" Donavan asked.

"No buddy, daddy has to go help Uncle Jax look for someone," she said.

"Who?"

She looked up at Happy. He sighed.

"Daddy has to go help Uncle Jax find Abel and Thomas," he said.

"Where are they?" Donavan asked.

"I don't know buddy. We are going to find them though. I promise you that,"

Donavan nodded. He looked scared now which made Happy even more upset. He didn't want his kids scared. He really didn't want them thinking that it would happen to them.

"It's going to be all right, son. Daddy will fix this," Happy said.

"I love you daddy," Donavan said.

"I love you too son,"

Happy really meant it. He hadn't been sure how he would react to actually having children but he would kill for his kids. He would do absolutely anything for the children. The boys were everything to their parents. Dani was all for anything he had to do to keep them all safe. She had the two boys she already had and the unborn little one she had to think of. She was worried about her husband and how these things were going to affect her family.

"Dani, I have to get going," Happy said.

Dani nodded. She moved closer to her husband. He kissed her deeply and rubbed her stomach to give his love to the unborn boy they were expecting. She took care of their boys while he was out with the club. She did what had to be done for her family.

Happy was out with the club doing what needed to be done. They made plans to follow the attorney to have him basically lead them to Tara. Bobby and Juice were put on that detail. Jax was busy with everything else to try and get the club out of hot water. They were doing everything they could to find the boys as well as get the club out of trouble. He kept in constant contact with his wife to keep her updated on what was going on with all of them. She was worried about the boys as well as the members of the club. She loved all of them. Now that they knew about her, they were living a completely different life than what they had originally planned. She was fitting in just fine and that had him worried a little bit.

"One day she's going to run as well," Jax said.

"No she won't. She's not like that. She loves me. She knows I love her and our boys and that I would do anything for them," Happy replied.

"They all run or turn into my mother."

"She's not going to do that either. I know Dani better than anyone else does."

Happy wasn't worried about his wife leaving him. She knew what he was when they got together. She knew what his life was and what he was capable of. It wasn't worth it not to be there for his family. He was doing what he could.

"She's different," Happy said.

"She must be. She got you to marry her," Jax said.

"Shut up,"

Happy was laughing when he said it. She was definitely different. She was doing what needed to be done without question. She was genuinely worried about two little boys that weren't even her children. She wasn't latched onto to anyone except for him. He had nothing to worry about as long as he didn't go to jail again or die. That was pretty much his only fear. Leaving her with the three kids to raise while he was in either jail or he was dead. That was not something that he wanted to do.

"We have the lawyer," Bobby said.

He gave them the information on the park. She was meeting with the lawyer right then. She had the boys with her. Abel was playing. She was sitting with Thomas. They went to the park to meet with her and take the kids. Happy and Chibs kept Abel occupied on the playground while Juice took Thomas into his arms. They went to the shop with the kids. Tara went to the house. Jax was going to meet her there after he spent some time with the boys. He planned on turning himself in. Happy and Dani agreed to help Tara with the boys if she needed it while Jax was in prison. He knew that he was going to be going for quite a few years. It was heartbreaking but he was doing what he thought was best for the club.

It made Dani see Tara in a new light. She realized that Tara was doing what she thought was best for her family. Dani didn't have to worry as much because Happy didn't bring them into that life. He kept them away from the club just to keep them safe and keep them away from the drama that was the club life. Dani felt for Tara. The boys would be coming to her house that night. Tara was going to meet up with them.

"Come on boys," the guys were heading out to the house.

They were oblivious to anything going on at Jax and Tara's house. They just saw it as Jax turned himself in. They were waiting for him to call from the station. He was going to call Dani and Happy's house. Dani got the boys into bed. She was sitting on the couch with her husband. Chibs kept watching the phone. They were waiting for something. Sirens raced by the house heading into the city. Chibs, Tig, and Rat headed to find out what was going on. Happy and Bobby stayed at the house with Dani and the kids.


	19. Chapter 19

The phone went off about twenty minutes later. Happy picked it up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Jax's place," Tig said.

"What happened?"

"Roosevelt is dead. So is Tara. They just led Jax out in cuffs."

"Tara's dead?"

"I guess so. I don't know what happened."

"Holy shit man."

Dani sat up in her husband's arms. She couldn't believe it. The boys were virtually orphans now with a dead mother and a father going to prison. Dani got worried now because she knew they couldn't let Gemma raise those boys. They were all trying to end the way that the club was run and Gemma was old school. She wasn't going to just let the club get out of the illegal activities that they were working toward ending. Happy pulled his wife to him. He couldn't believe it. Juice had disappeared after Jax had sent him to find Gemma. No one knew where he was. They were looking for him because apparently he had some loose lips. They were going to have to do something about that.

"We have to wait for the lawyer's call now," Tig said.

"We will," Happy replied.

He started playing with Dani's hair. It was something he did without thinking. She snuggled into him, thankful that he was in her life. She knew that Jax was going to ask them to keep the boys for him, until he was out of prison or they went to become men and became adults. The stipulation was going to be placed in his deal that he be transferred close to anywhere they moved so that the boys could be brought to visiting days. He didn't want to lose the connection with his boys.

"We will figure this out," he said.

She nodded against him. He kissed the top of her head. She was rubbing her growing belly as he played with her hair. She was worried about having five boys to raise. She knew that she would make it work but it was a scary thought.

"How is our baby?" he asked.

"He's good," she told him.

He nodded. She was thankful that she had her husband there with her to help her with their boys. She had no idea what she would do without him. She worried when he left the house. She knew he was tough but she didn't know if she was tough enough to ever make it without him. The lawyer contacted them later that day to let them know what the plan was. Emergency custody of the boys was being placed with Happy and Dani. She had seen that coming before it had even happened. She was wondering how they were going to do this. She was going to have five boys under the age of five in the house once the new baby arrived. She was going to lose her mind. She looked at her husband. He let her explain the whole thing to her and still didn't get it. She was having issues wrapping her mind around the fact that she was going to have five boys relying on her.

"Can we do this?" she asked.

"He can't let Gemma get those boys," Happy said.

"Why not, they are her grandchildren."

"Honey, they think Gemma killed Tara."

Dani thought she was going to be sick. The relationship Tara and Gemma had was a violent one which made Dani worry about her own safety. If Gemma could kill her own daughter in law in cold blood, what was to stop her from coming after Dani to get those boys?

"Babe, have some faith in me," Happy said.

"I do have faith in you, this is just a difficult situation to deal with and we have another baby on the way now." Dani told him.

"I know this. We also have the rest of the club behind us to help out."

"No offense babe, but that seems to be dwindling. We have had so many people in and out of our boys lives since they found out about us back when Donavan was sick."

"I know we have babe, but we have to do this for those boys. It's not even really for Jax but for Thomas and Abel."

Dani sighed heavily. She would never turn those boys out on the street. She would take care of them and Happy knew it. He kissed her cheek. She sighed heavily. Jax was trying to work out a deal that would shorten his sentence in prison since his kids now had no parent in their lives. He was going to let Tara take them where-ever she wanted to before all this happened. Dani wanted to talk to Jax before she agreed to keep the boys for him. The lawyer agreed to arrange it.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Happy asked her.

"We are going to be raising his boys and I want to be the one to ask him why us," she said.

"I can tell you that already,"

"How do you figure that?"

"He chose us because we have boys about their ages and they will grow up together instead of apart. The boys like each other and they are going to need us to show them the way."

Dani leaned up and kissed her husband. He sighed, rubbing her belly. He was a gentle man when she was pregnant. He was always concerned about the baby. She loved this side of him. She didn't see the Killer side that the club saw. She had never truly gotten that side. He was not that man when she was around him. Even when he should be, he couldn't bring himself to let her see that.

"I still want to talk to him. I want to know that he is all right," she said.

"I get that babe," Happy sighed.

They were going to do whatever it took. Happy was looking into bigger houses that he knew he could hide them all in and Gemma wouldn't find them. He was looking out for his family just in case something was to go down. He wasn't going to have any of them in the cross fire.

"Now we gotta tell the boys we are moving again," Dani sighed.

"They'll be fine," Happy told her.

For now there was someone posted outside the front door and someone at the back door to keep them all safe. Happy didn't mess around when it came to his family's safety.

"Is the lawyer setting up your meeting?" Tig asked.

Dani nodded. She was going to go see Jax and get this all situated. The guys were going to stay with the kids while she went. Happy insisted upon going with her. He wasn't going to let her go alone and have something happen to her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, here goes the next chapter. I have decided to not wait for season 7. I want to keep this story going because ideas are just coming right and left for me. So bear with me and I know this most likely won't match season 7 at all. I also kind of skate thru the funeral mostly because I hate going to funerals and I have been to way to many of them this year for my taste. Too many close people for me in one year. so please bear with me. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for your continued support!**

The meeting was set up for the next day. Dani wanted to make sure this was really what Jax wanted. Happy had the guys preparing to move to a house near Happy's mom in Bakersfield. They weren't going to be that far from Charming but it would be far enough that they wouldn't have to worry about Gemma finding them.

"Let's go babe," Dani said.

They rode out to the jail. The lawyer walked Dani and Happy to the room that Jax was sitting in waiting on them. Jax looked up as they walked in. He didn't look like himself. He looked broken. She sighed as she sat across from him. She wasn't quite sure what to say to him.

"How are the boys?" he asked.

"They're doing fine. We are getting ready to move all four of them out to Bakersfield so we can keep them safe." Dani told him.

"Good. I want them safe."

"Jax, what happened?" Happy asked.

"I don't know. The house was screwed up when I got there. She was just lying there on the floor. I didn't even register that Roosevelt was even there until Patterson got there."

"Jesus, Jax."

"I don't know who did it. I just don't want them getting their hands on my boys. I will protect them as long as I can. I know you two will do the same."

"We all will."

Jax nodded. He knew that he had chosen the right two, to take the boys for him. He knew that Dani was up for it. She sighed heavily.

"So now what's the plan?" Lanie asked.

"Part of me turning myself in gives me the advantage of making a deal," he said.

"So you want us to keep the boys until you get out?"

"Yeah, I do. I know they will be safe with you. I know you will take better care of them than anyone else I could chose other than their mother."

Dani nodded. She wanted to know the stipulations.

"I just don't want them to forget about their dad or their mom," he said.

"They won't, Jax. I promise you that," Dani nodded.

"Hap will bring them to see me at least once a month as long as I stay out of solitary until I get out. I know that once I get out they will be older and can make their own choice. If they decide to stay with you and Hap until they are 18 then so be it. If they want to come stay with me, then so be it."

"We won't keep you from them at all. I was just thinking when you get out, you can come stay with us until you get on your feet."

Jax nodded. She had the lawyer with all the paperwork come into the room. They signed the official documents giving them all legal custody to the boys. She and Happy were their legal guardians now and would be able to do anything they needed to have done. She was going to have to carry the agreement with her for as long as they had the boys. She sighed heavily.

"Thank you both," he said.

"Anything for those boys," Dani told him.

He nodded. She and Happy stood to leave. They had a lot to deal with before they moved. She could feel the baby kicking and it was making her slightly uncomfortable. She was ready to go home. Jax hugged them both before he was led back to a cell. Dani followed her husband out of the police station.

"We are going to have to deal with the funeral," Dani said.

Happy nodded. They went to claim the body with the paperwork given to them by Jax and the lawyer and make the final arrangements. It was all paid for they just had to deal with the details. Jax had dealt with as much as he could from his jail cell. Patterson felt bad for the death and had given him some leeway with the entire thing. He was still holding up his end of the bargain and was going to jail for the school shooting.

They went home to the boys after they left the funeral home. All four boys were waiting for them with Tig and Chibs. Bobby had gone out to check on the clubhouse and everything else that was going on in their lives. He had become president now that Jax was locked up. Chibs was the one that explained to Abel that mommy had gone to live with Jesus and that daddy was going to be gone for a long time but that they would get to see him. Abel seemed to understand more than anyone gave him credit for. He understood that he and Thomas were going to live with Dani, Happy, Donavan, and Dominic. He was ok with it because he liked Dani. He knew that the other guys weren't going to leave his life and that made it easier for him.

"How was Jax?" Tig asked.

"He's nervous about Gemma finding us," Happy said.

"We will figure this out."

Happy nodded. He was already on it and getting the house ready out in Bakersfield. He was ready to have it all dealt with so that they could all get on with their lives. They were done with the illegal stuff. They were officially out of all of that. They had the porn business and the two escort places in Charming and Stockton. They were going to stick with those and make it that way.

"Shit I guess if we have to, we all move up to Tacoma." Happy said.

"Hell no, they get snow," Tig laughed.

"It'll be fun,"

"You wish,"

Dani looked at the guys being boneheads and just shook her head. She was getting dinner ready for them all to eat. She felt like she was always cooking for a small army when they were around. She got the kids eating and got herself a plate. Then the guys ate their food. They always made sure she ate before them because of the baby. She did the dishes and then got the kids ready for bed. They were going to be busy the next few days with Tara's wake and funeral. She was going to have to cook a lot for the meal afterward. Happy told her not to worry about that and he was going to just cater it from the local diner. He didn't want to put too much on her when she was raising four boys and had the baby on the way. He was also going to have the guys help pack things up to move. He was going to make sure they were all safe.

"Happy, let's go," she said.

They were heading out to Tara's wake. They had all four boys with them. They were going to have to deal with this at one time or another. She couldn't help but cry at the funeral home. She couldn't look at the boys without realizing that they were now going to grow up without their mother around. It was heartbreaking. The club was there, including charters from out of town. Doctors and nurses from the hospital were there to pay their last respects. The only person who didn't show up was Gemma which Dani was thankful for. She didn't need the drama over the boy's right then. She had too much other stuff going on.

The funeral was that afternoon and then it was back to the house to put the boys down for a nap and have everyone over for the meal afterward.

"You're moving?" Margaret Murphy asked Dani.

She nodded. She refused to tell anyone where they were going. It was a matter of safety for the boys and her. She wasn't going to put that on anyone. She didn't want anyone to know. Her husband and the local charter knew but that was about it. Dani wasn't going to risk someone opening their mouth to Gemma and them having to deal with something that they didn't want to deal with.

"It's probably for the best," Murphy said.

"It really is," Dani agreed.

She was ready to get out of Charming and start over. Now that she had to deal with all four boys she was going to have to more work than ever before. She was up for it but it was going to be a process to get used to. Happy and the other guys were going to be there to help.


	21. Chapter 21

*one week later*

They had just sent Jax off to prison. Dani had been there the day he was sentenced to fifteen years. He had gotten a better deal because Patterson felt bad for him. He had lost his wife and hadn't been able to get bail to even go to her funeral. She hadn't trusted him enough not to run to even allow him to go. She had reduced the sentence on the plea that he had entered. Dani and Happy were moving that day as well. She went home to start getting it all dealt with. The guys were loading up the truck when she got home.

"What was it?" Happy asked.

"Fifteen," Dani said.

"Not as bad as we thought."

"Nope, so let's get this ball rolling. I want to have these kids rooms unpacked by tonight."

"I don't know that we are actually going to be able to do that,"

"Why?"

He pointed to the end of the driveway where Gemma's vehicle now sat. He walked down the driveway to see what she wanted.

"Where are you going?" Gemma asked.

"We are leaving Charming," he said.

"Why?"

"Jax asked us to."

"Where are the boys?"

"Don't worry about that,"

"I will worry about it because they are my grandson's."

"And we all know you killed their mother."

Gemma stared at him for a moment before rolling up her window and pulling off. Happy jogged back up the driveway. He looked at the guys who were loading boxes and furniture.

"Lets get moving," he said.

They all worked harder and faster. Happy put the kids in the car and sent Dani along with Chibs to the new house to make sure it was ready when they got there. They loaded up the truck and started to Bakersfield. Dani was already there with the four boys running around the house. It was surprising to them how much Abel and Thomas acted like nothing was wrong. Abel had asked some questions but that was extent of the changes.

"Abel, back up bud," Dani said.

Abel ran from the door and went back into the new house. He was excited about this new adventure in his life. He knew that he wasn't going to see his mommy again and he knew that it was going to be awhile before his daddy could see them. He was going to be brave like his mommy had asked him to be for his little brother. He couldn't let Thomas be scared.

All of the remaining members of the club were going to be around them all the time. They were pretty much getting out of Charming and moving into Bakersfield. Happy had sweat, pouring off of him as they moved stuff into the house. This was an exhausting process. Dani wasn't physically able to help them move stuff so she just dictated where everything was to go. Bobby still wasn't completely healed so he kept the younger two boys occupied. The two older ones were slightly in the way but with some gentle correcting from Dani they backed up quickly. It was a quick process of the boys getting everything in for them to unpack. Dani had already set about unpacking the kitchen.

"Babe, can you get us something to drink?" Happy asked.

"Give me a minute. I'll get some kool-aid going," she told him.

"Thanks babe,"

She nodded. She got out the two pitchers and made them all something to drink. She got each of them a glass.

"Here you go, guys," she said.

"No beer?" Tig joked.

Dani rolled her eyes.

"No not at the moment. You have work to do," she laughed.

"No fun," Tig laughed.

She rolled her eyes again and went back to unpacking their kitchen. Happy walked by and smacked her on the butt. She laughed. He leaned over and kissed her neck while she was working. She sighed. He went to keep working on the rest of the house. They had decided to put Abel and Donavan in one room and the two smaller boys in the other room.

"Where does this go?" Rat asked.

"What is it?" Dani asked him.

"Says Thomas."

"First door on the left upstairs."

"Thanks."

"Yup."

He walked up the stairs to put it away. She turned back to the dishes she was putting in the cabinet when the baby started to kick. She had to stop to let him calm back down. Happy walked thru on his way back out the garage door. He stared at her for a moment.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's just moving a lot," she said.

He nodded. They got it all moved in and just needed to unpack by that night. They got the kids beds together so they had somewhere to sleep that night. This house was big enough that they could have everyone there. The guys all had rooms as well as the kids. It was going to be one big happy family of people. Dani wouldn't have it any other way. She liked having the guys close by so that if she needed help, she would have it.

Once the kids were in bed that night, Dani decided to settle. She was worn out and the baby was draining most of her energy anyway. She looked at her husband. He smiled. She had to find doctor's for the kids and herself still. She didn't want to risk taking them back into Charming for anything. The guys were going to have to go back to keep an eye on some of the things they had going. She knew that but she didn't want to take the boys back. She didn't want Gemma to find them. She didn't want to move again. She contacted the lawyer earlier that day to let him know the address so he could get it to Jax so that Jax could write the boys. They had promised him contact with the boys and he was going to get it.


	22. Chapter 22

Thomas was the first one up the next morning. Dani got up with him. He was sitting in a high chair munching on Cheerios when Happy came down the stairs with Dominic in his arms. Dani smiled when she saw them. She was glad they had gotten this house. There was not only plenty of room for the people around them now but there was enough room to expand their family, which was definitely a good thing with the baby on the way. Dani was getting used to it. She hadn't quite dealt with the fact that their life as they knew it was done. They now had to lead life here in Bakersfield and start all over with everything. They had people around them that they trusted so leaving them with the boys was not an issue.

"What's up babe?" Happy asked.

"Nothing, just different," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's new so it's just different."

Happy nodded. He put Dominic in the second highchair. Dani moved to give her son some Cheerios as well. He giggled. She smiled. Happy put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She smiled and kissed her husband. Tig was next in the kitchen, followed by Donavan and Abel. Dani got the two boys eating and left the men to get their own breakfast. She had her hands full and wasn't going to worry about feeding the adults. She had made herself some toast to keep herself going. She was slacking on her old lady duties but none of the guys really cared. They wanted to see a healthy baby be born so she got to pretty much do what she wanted. She was already taking care of four boys and unpacking a house. Food was an afterthought for most of the guys.

"I have to go check on mom," Happy said.

"Did you tell her we were moving here?" Dani asked.

He shook his head. She gave him a funny look. He smiled.

"I'll tell her, don't worry. I just wanted to get settled first and plus this all happened fast," he said.

"You better tell her," Dani told him.

"I will babe."

Dani nodded. She watched the two little boys at the table. The phone that Chibs had started going off on the counter. Dani looked at Happy. He answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Chibs?" Gemma asked.

"No, it's Hap,"

"Oh, where are my grandkids?"

"They are safe. That's all you need to know."

"This is illegal. I am their only blood with Jax in jail. You have to bring them to me."

"No I do not. My wife and I have legal custody of those two boys and you will not be getting your hands on them. They will be raised the way your son and his wife wanted them raised."

Happy hung up the phone. He looked at Chibs who had just come up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Chibs asked.

"Gemma," Happy said.

Chibs nodded and ran a hand thru his hair. He had been dealing with a lot since Jax had gone to jail. He had looked at Jax as a son. Now Jax was gone for at least seven years.

"It's going to be ok," Dani told him.

Chibs looked at her. She always seemed to know exactly what the guys were thinking. She was just able to read them without much to go on. Happy looked at Dani. He sighed.

"We are changing all cell numbers. The full time ones, not the prepay's," Happy said.

The guys all nodded. They knew better than to argue about it because of the fact that they were all living in a house with Hap's children in it. Dani was going to take the day to work on unpacking the house and getting the boys settled into their new home.

"Mommy," Donavan said.

"What?" Dani asked.

"Is Abel going to live with us?"

"Yes, he and Thomas are going to live with us along with Chibs, Tig, Bobby, and Rat,"

"Sweet."

Dani just shook her head. She stared at her son. He smiled. She loved how resilient that her son was. He could just take this information and accept it with no problem. She sighed. Happy headed out after the kids were done eating. Rat was going to be staying at the house with Dani while Chibs and Tig went to talk with Nero. Bobby was going to be doing some damage control with the Mayans and the Niners. Happy was going to let his mother know that they were all in Bakersfield and that no one else was to know where they were. Dani had made it clear that she didn't want Gemma or anyone close to the club knowing they were in Bakersfield. So they were hiding it from everyone. They were all just going to know that the guys were no longer staying in Charming. They were sorting out life from another location. It was a matter of keeping all the kids safe.

Dani spent her day taking care of the kids and unpacking. She started on the kids rooms so they could have their toys. She knew it was going to be the only way to get anything else done. Happy came back around lunchtime with food for them all. Then Thomas and Dominic went down for a nap. She kept working on the bedrooms. Happy found her working on their room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Unpacking our home," she said.

"Stop it, you are doing too much. Go watch a movie with the boys or something."

"Who else is going to unpack this place?"

"I got it under control."

"That doesn't sound promising at all."

He rolled his eyes but laughed. She sighed heavily. He made her go relax for a little while with the two older boys who were having quiet time watching a movie. She ended up falling asleep on the couch with them. Happy and Rat unpacked a lot of the house while the kids and Dani napped.

When she woke up, they had most of it unpacked already. She stared at them. Happy looked at her. She smiled.

"You did this?" she asked.

"Rat helped," he said.

"Thanks guys. This really means a lot."

"Well you were doing too much. You are pregnant."

"I know this."

"I needed you to slow down. I know the only way that was going to happen was if I got it finished for you."

She put her arms around his neck. He smiled. He leaned down to kiss her. She sighed. He and the other guys were going to have to help around the house to keep her from doing too much. Happy wanted a healthy baby. He was going to make the guys help out as much as possible to keep the baby as healthy as possible. Dani went to make dinner. She had it ready when the rest of them got home. They all sat down to a family meal. Then it was bath and bed for the little boys. She sighed.

"Gemma's still trying to find the boys. She has threatened to go see Jax," Chibs said.

"What did she say?" Dani asked.

"Just that she wants them brought to her house. She knows that we have them and that we have moved. She won't stop until she finds them." Tig said.

"She's insane."

Tig shrugged. Gemma was the type to never give up. She would go see Jax and see where that landed her. Dani didn't care anymore. She just wanted to see those kids safe. She didn't have much to worry about anymore. They weren't in Charming. It would take longer for Gemma to find them.

"I'm going to bed," Dani said.

The guys nodded. Dani kissed her husband and walked upstairs. Happy sighed heavily. He knew that Dani was doing everything with all the kids in mind. She wasn't going to give up on Jax's kids any more than she would one of their own children.


End file.
